Seiya et le Périple du PopeCorn
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Sauver le monde du mal, ça commence à faire ringard pour les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Si on le sauvait de la connerie ? A la recherche des légendaires sachets de PopeCorn !
1. Dilemme pour le Chevalier du Verseau

**Seiya et le Périple du Pope-Corn**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

_

* * *

_

Genre : Romance, Parodie, Humour... **(shounen-ai et hétéro)**

Couples : Beaucoup. Camus x Hyoga, Camus x Milo surtout. Mais aussi Shun x Hyoga, Seiya x ? (Saori ? Aiolia ? Saga ?), Shaka x ? (Aiolia ? Ikki ?), Saori x , Aiolia x (? Marine ?)...etc.

**_C'est à vous de déterminer quels couples vous préférezen votant dans les reviews... shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, ou hétéro, comme vous voulez !_**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : __Dilemme pour le Chevalier du Verseau_

…

**(Dans les glaces de la Sibérie Orientale…)**

…

« Tu as dit… QUOOOOIIII ! »

A l'annonce de la nouvelle par son élève bien-aimé, Camus, le très noble et très froid Chevalier du Verseau, le Seigneur des Glaces, manqua bien de plus être si noble et si froid que ça. Recracher son thé à la figure de son apprenti, ça faisait pas très class. Il faut dire qu'on avait pas idée de dire des choses comme ça à son maître quand ce dernier buvait son thé du matin.

« Maître Camus, vous m'avez aspergé la figure avec votre thé. »

« Désolé. »

En réalité, le Chevalier du Verseau était explosé de rire intérieurement. Mais enfin, il fallait bien préserver sa réputation de « froid Français des Glaces de Sibérie » – surtout devant Hyoga, le jeune Chevalier du Cygne, son apprenti. Et oui, il y tenait, à sa réputation.

« Maître Camus ! Mais enfin, comment pouvez-vous rester ainsi de marbre ? »

Secret de Verseau.

« … »

« Maître, vous rendez-vous compte que l'avenir des chevaliers et du monde risque d'être à jamais bouleversé ? Et… vous restez ainsi, de marbre ! »

Le Français se planta devant son élève, l'air froid et sarcastique.

« Hyoga, je viens de recracher mon précieux thé sur ta figure. Veux-tu que je recommence pour te prouver que je ne suis pas resté de marbre ? »

Le Chevalier du Cygne se mit à bouder. Grrrr ! Ah, les répliques à-la-Camus-je-suis-froid-j'ai-toujours-raison-et-je-le-sais ! Mais il fallait avouer que ça faisait très class, dans son genre, et l'avoir comme prof ça faisait trop top au sanctuaire et en général. Combien de fois le jeune Russe avait-il entendu des murmures sur le compte de son jeune maître français au sanctuaire… et pas toujours des plus mauvais. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de lettres d'admirateurs / d'admiratrices qui étaient parvenues dans la boîte aux lettres… lettres que Hyoga avaient soigneusement cachées, pour éviter à son maître de faire une crise cardiaque.

« Maître Camus ! J'ai une faveur à vous demander ! »

« Demande toujours. »

Le Français aurait parié qu'il allait lui demander de rejoindre ses compagnons pour leur venir en aide.

« Je dois rejoindre mes compagnons pour leur venir en aide ! »

Evidemment, Camus attendait un peu cette réplique-là. Hyoga sortait cette réplique à chaque fois qu'il devait sauver le monde avec ses potes les Chevaliers de Bronze. Le Verseau soupira intérieurement (en gardant son air glacial de chevalier maître des glaces), pensant un truc du genre : « Et ça y est. Je parie qu'il va encore me demander d'aller au sanctuaire, quitte à endurer les mille périples des combats à venir… »

De fait…

« Maître Camus, laissez-moi aller au sanctuaire, quitte à endurer les mille périples des combats à venir ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait…

« …et, deux choses en plus que je voudrais vous demander… »

Tiens ? Son apprenti voulait lui demander d'autres choses ? Ça, par contre, c'était une nouvelle ! Camus fit sembler de rester très détaché – toujours pour préserver sa réputation – en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée.

Le Chevalier du Cygne rougit légèrement.

« …pourquoi ces lettres de vos admirateurs vous mettent-elles en colère et pourquoi prenez-vous toujours du thé au petit déjeuner ? »

Le temps que Camus réalise le sens de ces questions…

« ! »

Le thé finit comme le destin l'avait prévu depuis la nuit des temps, c'est-à-dire sur la figure du jeune élève. Hyoga du Cygne, le chevalier mort noyé par le thé de son maître, que Dieu ait son âme.

« Maître Camus, vous m'avez… »

« …aspergé la figure avec mon thé. Je sais. »

Tiens ? Comment avait-il deviné ? Mais le jeune apprenti russe ne pouvait pas se laisser longtemps détourner par ces questions secondaires, alors que celles qu'ils avaient posées, plus importantes, attendaient une réponse.

« Alors, maître ? S'il vous plaît ? Dites ! Vous n'avez pas répondu ! »

C'était à ses moments-là que garder son air de « froid Français des Glaciers de Sibérie » était le plus dur. Quand son élève faisait le coup de ses « big yeux bleus innocents de cygne angélique » dans les siens.

« Bien… je vais te répondre, puisque tu insistes tant, Hyoga. »

Insister n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus juste, considérant que ça faisait des mois qu'il avait échafaudé son plan pour faire avouer à « Icecube man » (tel qu'on le surnommait dans la chevalerie) pourquoi il ne supportait pas la vue d'une lettre d'admirateur ou d'admiratrice.

« Voilà. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »

Tu parles d'une réponse…

« Et maintenant, Chevalier du Cygne… tu vas me faire le plaisir de débarrasser la table, et qu'il ne reste pas un seul grain de poussière, de diamant ou pas ! »

Pour les non-initiés, l'entraînement du Chevalier du Verseau imposait également de faire les tâches ménagères, et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, c'était loin d'être le plus facile. Hyoga du Cygne l'avait appris à ses dépens le jour où il s'était tellement énervé contre les pauvres assiettes sales qu'il avait lancé son attaque « Poussière de Diamant » dans la cuisine de son maître. Inutile de dire comment ça s'était terminé, surtout quand les yeux habituellement bleus océan du Chevalier du Verseau étaient devenus… de glace.

Un peu comme la punition qui avait suivi… (se retrouver dans un cercueil de glace n'a rien d'agréable, surtout quand le fournisseur est le Seigneur des Glaces lui-même.)

« Après Hyoga, comme d'habitude, huit heures d'entraînement avec moi dans les glaciers, puis ensuite, tu pourras rejoindre tes compagnons au Sanctuaire pour les aider. »

S'il avait cru que la journée serait plus cool à cause de son départ, le jeune Russe se serait certainement fourré le doigt dans l'œil, mais voilà, il avait l'habitude, avec Camus. Et au fond, son admiration – ainsi qu'un autre sentiment moins avouable – prenait le pas sur la dureté de l'entraînement. Et puis, après tout, lui aussi était un chevalier des glaces.

…

**Bien plus tard…**

…

« Au revoir, maître Camus ! Puisse Athéna vous prot… »

« Et n'oublie pas la crème solaire contre les coups de soleil en Grèce, ta réserve d'argent pour pouvoir te payer à manger et pour te loger, ton… »

« Oui, oui ! »

« …sac à dos pour tes affaires, ton sel pour les pâtes, et ton… »

« Au revoir, maître Camus ! »

« …et ton armure, idiot ! Comment veux-tu te battre en tant que chevalier SANS ton armure de chevalier, jeune inconscient ! »

Maître Camus pouvait être très mère poule quand il s'y mettait ; ce qui aurait pu être très rigolo vu que c'était un des chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout parce que c'était _lui_, Hyoga, sa victime préférée. Imaginez ensuite les moqueries de ses potes et les potins du Sanctuaire !

On racontait là-bas, à Athènes, que si quelqu'un – fille ou garçon – osait toucher un cheveu du Cygne sans faire exprès, maître Camus du Verseau « Icecube man le Seigneur des Glaces » se foutait tellement en colère que le ou la pauvre infortuné(e) avait un coup de froid – et ce dans le sens propre du terme, surtout quand il ou elle était gelé(e) dans un cercueil de glace. Des mauvaises langues prétendaient que c'était parce que le Chevalier du Verseau avait un _certain penchant _pour son élève et le couvait jalousement. Hyoga essayait vainement de démentir, même si, au fond, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé… oups !

« Et si jamais tu reviens en sang comme la dernière fois, je te promets de venir t'achever pour t'apprendre à te faire tuer. »

« Merci, maître. »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa blague, en disant que son maître allait le « refroidir »…

Allez, maintenant, go go go !

…

**Du temps plus tard…**

…

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que son élève était parti. Camus, quant à lui, avait fait une petite pause, éreinté par l'entraînement qu'il avait imposé à son apprenti. Au moins, maintenant, il allait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos.

Jusqu'à ce que…

DRING ! DRRRRIIINNNNNG !

…son téléphone portable sonne.

Le jeune Français soupira. Décidemment, pas moyen d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, même au fin fond des glaciers de la Sibérie Orientale…

« Allô ? »

« Yo, noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau ! Ici ton chevalier d'or préféré, ton Milo de Vénus et ta Vénus de Milo ! »

Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous le jeu de mot, sans pour autant laisser tomber son ton sarcastique.

« Et moi, je suis Albert Camus qui a écrit _l'Etranger_. »

« Une œuvre digne de son auteur, reflétant parfaitement le caractère du chevalier d'or qui en porte le nom ! »

« … … »

« Toujours aussi bavard, Camus ? Je vois que la Sibérie Orientale ne te réussit pas pour la sociabilité… Hé ? Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ! Ah, pardon, tu n'avais pas coupé ! »

« Très drôle… Milo. Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu me blesses, mon ami ! Je voulais savoir comment allait mon Verseau préférééé ! Et voilà que tu me jettes, telle une vieille chaussette impropre ! »

« Alors commence par la laver, et peut-être qu'éventuellement, je ne la jetterai pas. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le sens de l'humour, mon cher Camus ! Finalement, la Sibérie ne te va pas si mal… »

« Milo, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Tu sais bien que le grand Pope a interdit les communications via téléphone et que ses punitions sont sévères. Pourquoi appelles-tu alors ? »

« Parce que je suis le Chevalier du Scorpion et que les Scorpions n'ont peur de rien ! »

« Milo ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Le jeune Français sentit le ton de son ami grec devenir sérieux. Il remplit sa tasse de thé fumant, attendant la suite.

« Camus, il y a problème au Sanctuaire. On dirait qu'une révolte va avoir lieu… le Grand Pope t'a convoqué. Il veut que tu reviennes le plus possible. Il a besoin de tous ses chevaliers d'or… »

« Hum… étrange. »

« Hein ? Etrange ? Tu veux dire quoi ! »

Camus prit une gorgée de thé fumant.

« Milo, aucune trace suspecte de rébellion n'a été enregistrée… comment une révolte pourrait-elle, brusquement, avoir lieu ? »

Le jeune Français entendit le Chevalier du Scorpion rire sous cape.

« C'est que, mon cher Verseau préféré, ce n'est pas une révolte ordinaire. »

« Pas une révolte ordinaire ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est la révolte du… »

Camus commençait à prendre une autre gorgée de thé fumant lorsqu'il entendit le Scorpion lui souffler dans le combiné la nature de la révolte et sa cause.

Et le résultat fut, que, pour la troisième de la journée, le Chevalier du Verseau cracha son thé sur quelqu'un (mais ici, via téléphone).

…

**Sanctuaire…**

**Même instant…**

…

« LA REVOLTE DU POPE-CORN ! Non mais VOUS ALLEZ BIEN OU PAS ! »

Ce n'était pas si souvent que le Chevalier Pégase hurlait contre ses amis, lui qui était connu pour sa bonne humeur, son sourire chaleureux et son allant plein de vie. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait de quoi. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu… ?

« Du calme, Seiya. » fit la voix grave de Shiryu, le grand et ténébreux Chevalier du Dragon aux longs cheveux noirs.

Le Seiya en question avala, sous le coup du choc, un morceau de papier qu'il avait eu le malheur de mâcher.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'on va gravir les douze temples du Sanctuaire pour déjouer le complot de la révolte du Pope-Corn ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE SOIS CALME ! »

« Oui, je suis en train de te dire qu'on va gravir les douze temples du Sanctuaire pour déjouer le complot de la révolte du Pope-Corn et que je voudrais que tu sois calme. »

Lorsque Shiryu employait ce genre de réplique, c'était que le cas était désespéré. Le Chevalier Pégase se laisse tomber sur le sol, sa frimousse expressive arborant une mine boudeuse à-la-Seiya.

« Shiryu, tu te moques de moi. »

Toujours calme, le Chevalier du Dragon continua dignement.

« Seiya, je ne me moque pas de toi. »

A côté d'eux, Shun, le Chevalier d'Andromède, écoutait cette succession de répliques qui lui laissait une étrange sensation d'écho.

« Euh… dites… »

Mais essayez toujours d'arrêter un Seiya entêté et un Shiryu déterminé.

« Shiryu, ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir affronter tous les chevaliers d'or… »

« Seiya, je te dis qu'on va devoir affronter tous les chevaliers d'or. »

« …pour pouvoir récupérer les douze légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn… »

« Pour pouvoir récupérer les douze légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn. »

« …et ainsi protéger la Déesse Athéna de la malédiction… »

« Et ainsi protéger la Déesse Athéna de la malédiction. »

Le Chevalier Pégase finit en hurlant.

« …DE NE PAS POUVOIR REGARDER SON FILM PREFERE SANS POPE-CORN ! »

« De ne pas pouvoir regarder son film préféré sans pope-corn. »

Et le Chevalier du Dragon n'avait même pas élevé la voix, songea Shun d'Andromède. Les dragons avaient un sacré sang-froid, il faut reconnaître. Mais les pégases n'étaient pas seulement fougueux, ils étaient entêtés.

« Shiryu, pas question que j'y aille. D'accord, je dois servir Athéna, mais si sa réincarnation veut qu'on aille chercher les Douze légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn pour aller voir un film, je ne suis pas censé obéir ! »

« C'est là où tu te trompes, mon ami. »

Shun d'Andromède ouvrit de grands yeux. Tiens, Shiryu avait changé de tactique avec Seiya ?

« Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Seiya, l'ordre n'émane pas d'elle. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, Mlle Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, a décidé qu'elle en avait assez d'avoir le rôle de la femme cruche et faible qui a besoin d'être protégée, et elle est parti protester avec d'autres femmes pour changer leurs conditions. Simplement, le gouvernement a objecté que cela était impossible sans les Douze légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn. Alors, elle a proposé aux chevaliers de bronze un marché. Si jamais ils parvenaient à réunir les Douze légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn, elle les inviterait tous avec la personne de leur choix à la Saint-Valentin pour une soirée dont ils se souviendraient encore. »

Seiya, le Chevalier Pégase, resta silencieux – ce qui était un exploit – tant il était ahuri. Apparemment, le Chevalier du Dragon avait bien réussi son coup pour le convaincre. Shun d'Andromède, de son côté, voulait en savoir plus.

« Si je comprends bien, Shiryu… si jamais on réussit à réunir ces Douze Légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn… chacun de nous pourra sortir avec la personne qui lui plaît ? »

« Tout à fait, Shun. »

« Mais, les chevaliers d'or… »

« C'est là où Athéna a été habile. Eux aussi sont concernés. »

« Ce qui veut dire… » pensèrent Seiya et Shun en même temps.

Que ce serait même possible de sortir avec un chevalier d'or !

« Que ce serait même possible de sortir avec un chevalier d'or, oui. »

Parfois, Seiya et Shun maudissaient la capacité de Shiryu à lire dans leurs pensées.

« Hé, minute papillon, qui a dit qu'on voulait… »

Le Chevalier Pégase et le Chevalier d'Andromède étaient cramoisis, mais celui du Dragon conversait un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il savait des intentions de ses acolytes. Shun décida de changer de sujet.

« Hyoga n'est toujours pas arrivé, au fait. »

« Rappelons qu'il était en Sibérie avec son maître, Camus du Verseau, et que ce dernier est un chevalier d'or. » intervint le Dragon d'une voix grave.

Seiya se mit à rire.

« J'en connais un qui va être pressé de rentrer ! Un certain Chevalier du Cygne, tiens ! J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait _un peu trop _d'admiration pour son maître… »

« Seiya, n'as-tu pas honte ? » fit la voix grave du Shiryu, qui en vérité, se délectait derrière son air très sérieux de ces anecdotes croustillantes.

Seul Shun d'Andromède n'était pas très heureux. En effet, il avait toujours secrètement admiré et aimé Hyoga, le Chevalier du Cygne. Finalement, peut-être que cette aventure ne lui rapporterait rien de bon…

« Que faisons-nous alors ? On l'attend ? »

« Pas la peine de m'attendre, je suis là. »

Seiya ouvrit de grands yeux, Shun ouvrit de beaux yeux, et Shiryu rien du tout parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec les UV que renvoyaient les cheveux d'or du Cygne. Souvenir de sa dernière mission.

« Hyoga, tu es là ! » s'exclama le premier.

« Tu es là, Hyoga ! » continua le deuxième.

« Oui, je suis là. » continua le jeune Russe.

« On le saura… » marmonna un certain Chevalier du Dragon qui se demandait comment il avait pu tomber avec des imbéciles pareils.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Shun d'Andromède était sur le point de sauter dans les bras de son ami lorsqu'une parole le glaça.

« J'étais en Sibérie avec maître Camus… »

Seiya se mit à compter le nombre d'étoiles qui brillèrent dans les yeux bleu ciel du jeune Russe.

« Hou la la ! Allô la terre, ici Grand Alpha Pégase à Gros Beta Cygne ! Je répète, ici Grand Alpha Pégase à Gros Beta Cygne ! Etes-vous avec nous ou encore en Sibérie à _faire des choses_ avec le Chevalier du Verseau ! »

Manifestement, le Chevalier du Cygne était encore en Sibérie.

« C'était merveilleux… »

Ses trois autres compagnons dressèrent les oreilles. Le Chevalier Pégase se risqua à continuer…

« _Ces choses _que vous avez faites ? »

Les étoiles continuèrent à briller dans les yeux bleu ciel de Hyoga.

« Oui… »

Hou la la, ça s'annonçait intéressant… Shun était mal à l'aise, mais son air timide montrait son intérêt immense et douloureux, Seiya avait cette lueur démente dans ses yeux noisette comme lorsqu'il s'arrangeait pour caser ses potes, et même Shiryu, derrière son air très sérieux, laissait transparaître quelque chose de son intérêt pour les choses croustillantes. Mais le Cygne, inattentif, continuait son rêve.

« Ce que nous avons fait, c'était merveilleux… nous avons… »

Cette fois, Shun avala péniblement sa salive, Seiya sourit diaboliquement, et Shiryu ouvrit de grands yeux.

« …NOUS AVONS CASSE DES BLOCS DE GLACE ENSEMBLE SOUS L'AURORE BOREALE ! Ah, ces lumières qui se reflétaient dans la glace… le pâle soleil des jours de Sibérie… la nature déserte et sauvage dans son immense splendeur ! »

Shun se cogna la tête contre le mur, Seiya hurla de dépit, et Shiryu soupira. Apparemment, ce qu'avaient en commun Camus et Hyoga, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi coincés l'un que l'autre. Des cas désespérés. Le Chevalier du Dragon se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, les prenant à part.

« Seiya. Shun. »

Le Pégase tira son compagnon par la manche, en se tournant vers celui l'avait appelé.

« Shiryu, tu penses comme moi ? Il faut faire quelque chose pour ce grand garçon… à son âge, c'est pas sain de ne rien connaître aux choses de la vie… je parie qu'il a jamais fait _ça _avec personne… »

« A mon avis, il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est, Seiya. »

« Tu croooiiis ? »

Le Dragon acquiesça.

« Mince et alors ! Camus du Verseau est son prof et il lui a jamais appris ce que _c'était_ ? Enfin, j'veux dire, au moins lui dire en quoi ça consistait ! »

Une vision passa devant le Pégase et le Dragon. Icecube man, connaître quelque chose à _ça _!

« Peut-être que le maître n'en sait pas plus que son élève… » conclut Shiryu.

Seiya hurla s'étonnement.

Seul Shun n'était pas trop heureux de la tournure des événements. Vu comme c'était parti, ça allait finir par une tentative « d'enseignement » aux deux concernés, et lui, il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Et toi, Shun, t'en penses quoi ? »

Le Pégase le regarda de ses yeux noisette innocents, sans se douter de son tumulte intérieur.

« Je ne sais pas… après tout, Hyoga finira par choisir de lui-même. »

« Hé, à ce rythme-là, il sera mort avant de comprendre de quoi on parle ! »

Shun d'Andromède pensa qu'une petite leçon ne ferait pas de mal au fougueux Pégase.

« Seiya, tu peux parler. Lorsque le Chevalier du Lion ou le Chevalier des Gémeaux – voire les deux ensemble – sont avec toi, on dirait que le monde n'existe plus… bien que le monde, il te voit encore plus rouge que ton armure à ce moment-là ! »

« Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? Aiolia ? Saga ? Comment ça, moi, rouge ? Gênéééé ! Hééé, mais pas du toouuuttt ! Ahhhh ! »

Shiryu, admiratif, le travail du Chevalier d'Andromède sur l'impétueux Pégase. C'est-à-dire la teinte rouge brique de son visage qui égalait celle de son armure.

« Ahhh ! Euh… en avant, compagnons ! Allons accomplir notre missioooon ! »

Mouais… c'est ça, change de sujet…

Shun d'Andromède rit doucement, tandis que Shiryu eut un fin sourire. On verrait bien au temple du Lion et au temple des Gémeaux… hé hé…

…

**Pendant ce temps, en Sibérie…**

…

« Oh, Athéna toute-puissante… »

Camus se prit la tête entre les mains (sans faire attention au thé qui tâchait partout), tandis qu'au bout du combiné, un Scorpion riait sous cape.

« Que fais-je dans un monde aussi cruellement idiot ? Mon indifférence ne fut-elle pas assez froide pour mériter un châtiment aussi cruel ? »

La voix légère de Milo retentit dans un rire gracieux.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Ô Grand, Noble et Froid Chevalier du Verseau… quoique j'aimerais bien la voir, moi… hé hé… »

Le Grand, Noble et Froid Chevalier du Verseau en question avait plutôt de l'humeur, en ce moment.

« Tais-toi ».

Milo savait bien ce qui contrariait son ami en plus de la stupidité qu'avait prise la tournure des événements. C'était qu'il avait laissé partir son disciple préféré, Hyoga, pour y jouer un rôle.

« Camus, Camus, Camus, mon petit Camus… »

La voix du Chevalier du Scorpion se fit cajoleuse, avec la pointe d'espièglerie qui lui était propre. Il savait que sa bonne humeur était sa meilleure arme pour dérider Icecube man.

Et, de la bonne humeur, ils en auraient tous les deux besoin, vu la révolte qui se préparait…

…

**(A suivre…)**

_Que va-t-il se passer ? Les Chevaliers de Bronze Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga vont-ils parvenir à triompher des plus terribles périples pour s'emparer des Douze Sachets Légendaires de Pope-Corn ? Comment Camus va-t-il réagir à la conduite de son disciple ? Et pourquoi passe-t-il son temps à cracher son thé à la figure des personnes ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode…_

(Les reviews m'encouragent énormément. N'oubliez pas de choisir les couples, si vous reviewez, j'en tiendrai compte dans la mesure du possible.)


	2. Il est Mû de bonne volonté

_**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements ! ça m'aide vraiment ! Grâce à vos reviews, la suite ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour les couples que vous préférez, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait. Je tiens toujours compte des désirs des reviewers, dans la mesure du possible... **_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2** : Il est Mû de bonne volonté…

…

**Sanctuaire…**

**Premier Temple…**

…

Seiya, essoufflé, s'arrêta devant le premier temple, tout fier. Ah, il y avait une chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout lorsqu'il devait sauver le monde du mal en combattant dans chaque maison du sanctuaire ; c'était, en arrivant devant chaque temple, de prendre la grande pose, en disant : « Voici le temple du… » et de dire le nom du signe auquel appartenait le temple. Ça faisait vraiment trop class !

Le Chevalier Pégase se campa fièrement devant le temple, pointa le doigt en direction du temple, et…

…glissa sur les dalles de pierre trop bien nettoyées.

« Voici le templ… AAAAÏÏÏÏÏËEEUUUHHH ! »

Alertés par le bruit, ses compagnons rappliquèrent. Shun, inquiet, se pencha près du Pégase.

« Seiya ! Ça va ! »

« Arrrgghheuuuhh ! Non, non ! Pas du tout ! »

Shun d'Andromède examina son compagnon, perplexe.

« Je ne vois pourtant pas de blessures… »

« OOUUIINN ! J'ai raté ma REPLIQUE ! GRRRR ! »

« … »

A leur tour, Shiryu et Hyoga arrivèrent. Si le Chevalier du Dragon se campa légèrement en arrière, pour examiner les lieux afin d'y repérer quelconque signe de danger, le Cygne s'avança à l'entrée du temple. Seiya, quant à lui, se relevait.

« Bon, ça fait rien… je peux toujours recommencer, pour ma réplique… »

C'est alors que le Chevalier du Cygne s'arrêta au point de mire du soleil, prit la pose avec son doigt levé en direction du temple, et décréta :

« Voici le temple du Bélier ! »

Seiya resta la bouche grande ouverte, avant de devenir rouge comme son armure.

« T-TOI ! Tu… TU AS VOLE MA REPLIQUE ! »

Le jeune Russe tira la langue au Japonais.

« Qui va à la casse… perd sa place, Seiya ! »

« HYYOOOOGGAAA ! GRRRR ! ESPECE DE CYGNE DEPLUME ! JE VAIS TE DEPLUMER, TU VAS VOIR ! »

Un peu en retrait, Shun d'Andromède clignait des yeux, ayant un peu du mal à comprendre la logique du Pégase.

« Euh… mais s'il est déjà déplumé, comment Seiya pourrait-il le déplumer ? »

De son côté, Shiryu, complètement affligé par tant de bêtise, soupira longuement.

« C'est… pathétique. »

De l'autre côté des Chevaliers de Bronze, le ton commençait à monter. Les Pégases sont têtus, mais les Cygnes ont mauvais caractère lorsqu'on les provoque. Et le Pégase de service avait provoqué un oiseau pas si déplumé que ça quand il s'agissait de répliquer.

« Ça, c'était pour le Gros Beta Cygne, espèce de Alpha Pas Bravo Pégase ! »

« Répète un peu ! »

« D'accord. Alpha Pas Bravo Pégase ! »

Seiya devint encore plus rouge que son armure. (Mais nous l'avions déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?) Il gonfla ses joues, s'apprêtant à lancer une réplique, lorsqu'il décida qu'il fallait faire fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il prit un air diabolique, et décida de lancer son attaque suprême, dont personne, personne au monde, ne s'en était jamais remis.

« Espèce de Ô-Méga Gros Beta Cygne ! »

Silence.

Tout le monde resta pantois, sous le coup de l'attaque suprême. Hyoga resta interloqué, Shun resta horrifié et Shiryu ne resta pas.

« Il l'a fait. » murmura le Chevalier d'Andromède.

Lui et le Cygne se regardèrent, frappés de terreur respectueuse.

« IL A UTILISE L'ATTAQUE SUPRÊME ! CELLE OU IL Y A DEUX LETTRES GRECQUES DANS L'INSULTE ! »

Le Chevalier Pégase gonflait la poitrine, devant la réaction qu'il avait suscitée. Non loin de là, Shiryu contemplait la scène, l'air affligé par autant de bêtise. Affligé, il avait des raisons de l'être… de son côté, Hyoga du Cygne ne comptait pas s'en tenir là, devant un Seiya qui lui tirait la langue.

« Tu. As. Osé… »

Le ton était glacial. Comme Camus du Verseau, le champion du « ton glacial. »

« Poussière de Diamant ! »

L'attaque de glace alla geler les pieds du Chevalier Pégase au sol, qui leva des yeux emplis d'incompréhension sur son ami.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hyoga ! »

Le sourire du jeune Russe s'élargit considérablement.

« J'ai _jeté un froid_, tiens ! »

Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin il avait pu sortir son jeu de mot préféré ! C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'épisode… maître Camus, le génialissime et magnifique Camus dont il avait l'honneur d'être le disciple, serait fier de lui ! Finalement, ça avait du bon, d'être un chevalier des glaces…

« Oh, douce Athéna… » soupira le Shun d'Andromède qui, de son côté, se demandait comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil.

Une voix grave et ténébreuse les interrompit.

« Silence. »

C'était Shiryu. Il était sorti de sa méditation, et promenait un regard méfiant sur les environs.

« Je sens une présence. »

Tout le monde se raidit. Mais Seiya s'avança, secouant la tête.

« C'est impossible, Shiryu. »

Le Chevalier du Dragon ne bougea pas même un cil.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Le Pégase cessa de secouer la tête, avant de fixer ses yeux noisette innocents sur ceux de son ami.

« Parce que nous sommes quatre, et que donc, tu devrais ressentir quatre présences ! »

Tout le monde tomba par terre. Oh, douce Athéna…

« Pour être précis, _cinq_ présences, puisque je suis là à présent. »

Une voix nouvelle !

Seiya sursauta très haut, Shun poussa un cri, Hyoga ouvrit de grands yeux, et Shiryu se dit qu'enfin on commençait à le prendre au sérieux.

Devant eux, se tenait Mû, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

« Mais… qui es-tu ! »

Le Pégase, qui n'arrivait jamais à rester trop longtemps silencieux, se prit un coup de la part du Cygne.

« Aïeuuhhh ! Mais… pourquoi tu me frappes ! »

Hyoga faillit se ronger les plumes de désespoir devant l'intelligence de son ami.

« On est devant le temple du Chevalier d'or du Bélier, et TU LUI DEMANDES QUI IL EST, Alpha Pas Bravo Pégase ! »

Le Pégase en question rendit la taloche à son ami.

« Je saaaaiiis ! Mais c'est pour la réplique ! A chaque fois qu'un inconnu arrive, il faut lui dire « Mais… qui es-tu ? ».

L'_inconnu_ ne battit pas d'un cil, tandis qu'une voix calme et douce résonna dans l'air.

« Je suis Mû, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier. »

Seiya se tourna de nouveau vers le Cygne, l'air enfantin et victorieux.

« Ah, tu voooiiis ! »

Shun se prit la tête à deux mains, Hyoga se tapa la tête contre le mur, et Shiryu soupira pour la énième fois. Mû, _légèrement_ décontenancé par l'attitude de ceux que l'on considérait comme des héros parmi les chevaliers, eut la sagesse de penser que les héros ont parfois des ratés.

« Que faites-vous en ce lieu, chevaliers ? »

Le Chevalier Pégase voulut bondir pour lancer la réplique conventionnelle, mais rappelons que ses pieds étaient pris dans la glace de Hyoga...

« Nous sommes ven… aaaaahh ! »

**BOUM ! **

…et de s'étaler sur le sol – sous les regards désespérés de Shun, les cognements de tête répétés de Hyoga sur le mur, et les soupirs incessants de Shiryu.

Mû était de plus en plus perplexe. Etait-ce eux, les chevaliers de bronze dont on avait vanté les mérites ? Soudain, une idée lumineuse lui vint. Il s'avança près de Seiya, et d'un coup rapide, brisa l'étau de glace qui emprisonnait ses pieds. Le Pégase bondit dès qu'il fut libre.

« Mais qu'as-tu donc fait ? » s'écria le Cygne, étonné d'une telle action.

Le Chevalier d'or du Bélier se releva, pesant ses mots.

« J'ai _brisé la glace_. »

Le jeu de mots qui tue… niark, niark, niark ! Hyoga se sentit jaloux de ne pas avoir pensé à celui-là, mais après tout, il était meilleur à créer de la glace qu'à la briser… mais bon, on peut pas dire qu'avec maître Camus, on avait beaucoup de chance de procéder à un apprentissage de l'humour ! D'accord, il était class, il était fort, il était intelligent, il était beau… BEAU ! Glup, je pense à quoi, moi !

« Allô, ici la terre ! Hyoga ? Hyoga ! »

Seiya agita sa main devant les yeux azur du Cygne, qui était devenu complètement rêveur.

« Ça y est, il est encore en Sibérie avec son maître chéri Camus… allô, Hyoga ! ON TE PARLE, Ô-Méga Gros Beta Cygne ! »

Mais ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas… le Pégase eut beau hurler, gigoter, faire des grimaces et même des chatouilles, Hyoga du Cygne n'avait plus aucune réaction. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Icecube man, plus rien ne lui faisait _ni chaud ni froid_, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots. Comme quoi, c'était dangereux de mentionner quelque chose qui avait rapport avec Icecube man, à savoir : la glace, le froid, le thé, la Sibérie, le verseau, l'enseignement, le nettoyage dans la cuisine, le cassage de blocs de glace devant l'aurore boréale…etc.

« Laisse-moi faire. » fit le Chevalier d'Andromède, qui s'avança en direction du Cygne.

_Pouf !_

_**MISE EN MODE ANDROMEDE !**_

Une masse gracieusement inerte tomba dans les bras du Cygne, son visage à deux centimètres du sien, tandis qu'une voix éplorée chantait.

_« Hyoga… mon ami si cher… je t'en prie…laisse-moi réchauffer ton cœur si froid… je t'en prie… je t'en prie… Hyoga…laisse-moi te réchauffer le cœur… laisse-moi te réchauffer…H-yoga… j-je… j-je…H-y-o-g-a…»_

Quatre paires d'yeux ronds s'ouvrirent comme des boules de billard.

Le Cygne sortit violemment de sa transe, la respiration bruyante, alors que Shun « mourait » carrément dans ses bras, complètement enlacé à lui. Seiya eut un violent saignement de nez et Shiryu versa même une larme. Mû ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Shun ! SHUN ! SHUUUUUN ! » hurlait le Cygne.

La réaction escomptée ne se fit pas attendre. Hyoga éclata en larmes, en serrant le Chevalier d'Andromède de plus belle.

« Shun… snif… je suis désolé… OOOUUUIINNN… j-je suis un monstre… tu es, snif… si important pour moi… OOUUUIINNN ! »

Si ce dernier en question se remettait difficilement de sa « technique », il sembla à Shiryu que le Chevalier d'Andromède profitait un plus longtemps que prévu des bras enlacés autour de sa taille ainsi que du visage de dieu du jeune Russe. Seiya s'étant approché, il eut droit à un Cygne sautant sur lui, complètement en pleurs.

« OOUUUIINNN ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! PARDONNE-MOOOOOI, SEIYA ! BOUH HOU HOU HOU ! »

Le Pégase était impressionné par le résultat qu'avait obtenu le Chevalier d'Andromède.

« Je crois que tu as un peu forcé la dose, Shun… »

Il se demanda cependant au fond de lui s'il pourrait essayer la même technique avec Aiolia ou Saga…

« Je te déconseille de l'imiter, Seiya. » résonna la voix grave de Shiryu, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. (Mais avec la frimousse expressive du Pégase, ça aurait dur de pas y arriver…)

Il aida le Chevalier d'Andromède à se relever, mais ce dernier avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Ce n'est pas une technique pour toi. »

Seiya se mit à bouder, tandis que Shun essayait de tenir debout, que Hyoga continuait à pleurer de toutes ses forces, et que Shiryu arborait un air supérieur. De plus en plus perplexe, Mû, le Chevalier du Bélier, se demandait comment il arriverait à attirer l'attention de ses adversaires.

« Chevaliers. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié – juste au cas, je ne vise personne –, je suis là. »

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze reportèrent leur regard sur le Bélier, se souvenant enfin qu'il était leur adversaire. Seiya eut un air d'excuse, avant de rire.

« Pardooonnn ! On avait oublié que tu étais là ! »

La pensée du chevalier d'or dut être : '_Non ? Tu crois ?'_. Mais comme il désirait enchaîner sur la suite de l'épisode et qu'il était très diplomatique, il laissa le Pégase se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que je dois dire, déjà ? »

Des soupirs envahirent la pièce. On risquait d'en avoir pour très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très…

_**(Une heure plus tard…)**_

…longtemps.

Le Pégase bondit enfin en l'air, interrompant les ronflements de ses camarades.

« Ah ! Ça y est, je me souviens ! »

Tout le monde se réveilla, tandis que Seiya prenait la pose, pointant son doigt sur Mû.

« Chevalier d'or du Bélier ! Nous devons nous emparer du Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn, quitte à endurer les mille tourments dont tu pourrais nous menacer, et qui, jamais, au grand jamais, n'arrêteront nos poings vengeurs et nos cœurs animés de la plus noble des… »

« Je te le donne. »

« …causes, car, être ou ne pas être, telle est la… HEIN ! QUOI ! »

Mû prit une longue inspiration, puis répéta lentement.

« Seiya du Pégase, à toi et tes compagnons, je vous remets le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn du Bélier. »

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze restèrent les yeux ronds pendant une demi-minute au moins. Puis, Seiya fit un bond en l'air de dix mètres, Shun sauta dans les bras de Hyoga, Hyoga essuya ses larmes de joie contre la poitrine de Shun, et Shiryu se cogna la tête contre le mur de joie.

« GRACE A NOTRE TENACITE ET NOTRE COURAGE, NOUS AVONS TRIOMPHE DE L'IMPITOYABLE ADVERSITE ET GAGNE LE PREMIER LEGENDAIRE SACHET DE POPE-CORN ! HOURRAAAA ! »

Un peu à part, Mû du Bélier n'osait pas leur dire qu'il avait l'intention depuis le début de lui donner le Sachet, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de leurs incessantes pitreries… impitoyable adversité de mon œil, aurait dit un observateur objectif, mais bon…

« Chevaliers, vous feriez mieux de partir à présent. Votre route est longue et vos obstacles nombreux (surtout si vous continuez à faire les cons comme ça…). Mais avant de partir, permettez-moi de réparer vos armures et de vous donner ceci, que vous remettrez au chevalier d'or du Temple du Cancer, si jamais vous êtes encore en v… AAAHHH ! NE ME MORDEZ PAS LES DOIGTS ! AÏEUUHHH ! DE TOUTE FAÇON, UN SEUL POURRA LA PORTER, CETTE LETTRE ! »

Les chevaliers de bronze cessèrent de se battre.

« Une lettre ? » fit Seiya. « AAAHHH ! Je croyais que c'était un gâteau ! Hyoga, c'est pour toi ! »

« Comment ça ! Pourquoi à moi les corvées, espèce de Pégase déplumé ! »

« Cygné déplumé toi-même ! »

Finalement, Shun d'Andromède décida de prendre la lettre, parce qu'il était le plus conciliant et sensible, et puis, il en avait marre des disputes de cons dans son groupe. Mince, comment il allait pouvoir avouer son amour à Hyoga, si ce dernier passait son temps à se chamailler ! Bon, avec un peu de chance, s'ils arrivaient au temple du Lion, Seiya serait peut-être trop occupé à mater Aiolia pour se chamailler avec Hyoga… en espérant que Aiolia ne soit pas en train de sortir avec Marine… auquel cas, il faudrait attendre d'arriver au temple de Saga – c'est-à-dire le DERNIER ? – pour être tranquille avec Hyoga !

Une voix grave lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien le temps de lui parler… Hyoga est peut-être idiot quelquefois, mais c'est quelqu'un de sensible au fond. »

C'était Shiryu. Le Chevalier d'Andromède soupira. Il était inutile de cacher quoique ce soit au Chevalier du Dragon, il en avait conscience.

« Je sais, Shiryu… je sais cela. C'est pour cela que… »

_Que je l'aime_. Shun n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais nul besoin n'était de le faire face à la perspicacité de Shiryu.

« C'est compréhensible. Nous ferions mieux de rattraper les autres, ils sont déjà partis et… NON, SEIYA, NE MORD PAS HYOGA ! ET TOI, HYOGA, CESSE DE LUI DONNER DES COUPS DE PIEDS EN CACHETTE, JE T'AI VU ! »

Shun d'Andromède laissa échapper un petit rire, devant les pitreries de ses compagnons. Finalement, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait, son Cygne…

…tous quatre semblaient tant absorbés dans leur jeu qu'ils ne virent pas des ombres inquiétantes, se mouvoir derrière eux, cachés par les piliers. Mais, s'ils ne l'avaient pas sentie, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier, lui l'avait sentie. Et sans même bouger un cil, il prit la parole.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu es censé garder ton temple ! Les chevaliers de bronze pourraient arriver à ta maison plus vite que prévu ! »

Une voix grave et rauque lui répondit, avec une tonalité un peu cruelle.

« Et c'est pour ça, mon cher Mû, que tu les as laissés passer aussi facilement ? »

« Leur cause est noble et juste. Je sens la présence de la déesse Athéna avec eux… »

Un rire ironique lui répondit.

« Allons, allons… dis plutôt qu'ils se sont retardés tout seul, et que tu as eu pitié d'eux ! A moins que tu aies envie qu'ils arrivent au bout de leur quête pour sortir avec moi à la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Masque de Mort, retourne à ton temple. »

« Hé hé hé ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! J'ai bien vu ce que tu leur as donné pour moi, mon petit Mû ! Mais moi, je ne serais pas aussi gentil que toi… s'ils veulent passer mon temple et obtenir le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn, ils sont devoir prouver qu'ils le peuvent… et avec moi, ça m'étonnerait ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

« … »

« Hé hé hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'ils réussissent ou pas, toi et moi, on pourra toujours… »

« Masque de Mort, j'ai dit : RETOURNE A TON TEMPLE ! »

…

**Pendant ce temps-là…**

**Temple du Scorpion…**

…

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA ! Ils ont… BOUAH HA HA HA HA ! »

L'air réprobateur, le noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau regardait son pote, qui, en ce moment un peu moins noble et froid que lui, se tordait de rire par terre.

« Milo, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Ces jeunes imbéciles ont… »

Le pauvre Chevalier du Scorpion, qui s'était à peine remis de s'être éclaté de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes, se roula à nouveau par terre dans un nouvel accès.

« …ILS ONT GASPILLE TOUT SEULS L'HEURE QUE VOULAIT LEUR ECONOMISER MÛ ! BOUAH HA HA HA HA ! C'EST TROP DRÔLE ! »

Camus du Verseau eut un long, long, long, soupir. Cet imbécile de Scorpion avait peut-être une réaction démesurée, mais il avait raison.

« Milo, cela suffit. Cesse de t'esclaffer. »

Milo du Scorpion savait rien qu'au ton de la voix de son ami, lorsque celui-ci était sérieux (même si, au fond, sérieux, il l'était un peu tout le temps). Aussi essaya-t-il de reprendre son sérieux…

« D'ac-… »

…jusqu'à qu'il voit de nouveau la tête que tirait son pote.

« … …BOUAH HA HA HA HA ! Au moins j'aurais essayéééé ! Ha ha ha… »

Découragé, le Français s'assit en tailleur par terre, en proie au désespoir de ceux qui rencontrent la stupidité à l'état pur. Apitoyé par son expression, son ami grec fit de même, et lui servit une tasse de thé en essayant d'arrêter de rigoler.

« Allez, bois ça, mon petit Camus… ça va te remonter le moral. Ou au moins, ça va permettre de penser à autre chose… »

« … … … »

« Ah, fais pas cette tête-là ! J'aime pas quand tu es tristeeeuuhhh, mon Verseau préféré ! Bon d'accord, tu es le seul Verseau ici, mais tu es quand même mon préféré ! »

« La logique dans ta phrase ? »

« Ah ha ! Ça y est, il se remet à grogner, ça veut dire que ça va mieux ! Alors, messire le Seigneur des Glaces daignerait-il que je lui servisse très humblement du sucre dans son thé, ou préférerait-il que je lui versasse une touche de crème avant ? »

Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les facéties pompeuses de son ami, qui avait entrepris les plus ridicules bêtises pour le faire rire. Il savait que ce dernier s'était juré de parvenir à le faire rire au moins deux fois par jour, ce qui était, compte tenu de son caractère _très _froid, extrêmement ambitieux.

« Sans sucre ni crème pour moi, merci. Mais toi, tu ne prends rien ? »

« Bah, j'ai décidé d'être raisonnable… »

« TOI, raisonnable ! »

« Je me suis dit qu'après les trois verres d'alcool que je viens de boire avant que tu n'arrives, ça serait plus raisonnable de… »

Camus écarta la bouteille d'alcool entamée et versa d'office du thé dans le verre de son ami.

« Hééééé ! Mais j'en veux p… »

« Bois. »

« J'aime pas le thé ! »

« Tu vas apprendre à l'aimer si tu en bois. »

« … … …tu es sûr que je peux pas ajouter un peu d'alcool dedans ? »

« BOIS ! »

Milo contempla sa tasse d'un air… affligé. Comme il l'était l'ardent Chevalier du Scorpion sans peur et sans reproche, il porta à ses lèvres l'objet, et…

…continua à contempler le liquide vert d'un air affligé, sans y toucher.

Sa tête tomba sur la table.

« Snif… ô rage, ô désespoir, ô thé ennemi ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu, que pour voir cette infamie ? »

L'air du Scorpion fut si théâtralement comique que le Verseau éclata de rire. Milo releva la tête, heureux de son exploit, et pour son ami. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il riait, et ça devait lui faire le plus grand bien. Ce qu'il ne dira pas, ce petit coquin de Scorpion, c'était qu'il avait fait exprès de faire sa comédie rien que dans ce but. Il n'avait rien contre le thé, même si au fond, il préférait l'alcool…

« Le très noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau s'est enfin décidé à se dérider un peu ! Tu devrais rire plus souvent, cette expression est tellement plus belle sur ton visage… »

« Tu as raison, je suis trop tendu. Merci pour tout, Milo. »

« De rien, le Seigneur des Glaces ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« D'accord, Icecube man ! »

« Appelle-moi le Seigneur des Glaces. »

« J'ai une idée : que dirais-tu de 'Icecube man le Seigneur des Glaces ?' »

« … … … »

« Ah, non, non ! Tu vas pas t'y remettre ! Méchant, méchant ! Pas le coup des points de suspension annonçant le silence du personnage ! »

« … … …c'est la punition pour ta bêtise. »

Milo du Scorpion fit une grande grimace, avant de hurler de rire. Contrairement au Français, toute cette affaire de complot de Pope-Corn l'avait mis de très joyeuse humeur et il comptait bien en faire profiter son _meilleur _ami – la personne qui, peut-être encore plus qu'un ami, était la plus chère à son cœur.

« Ha ha ha ha… »

« Milo, si tu continues à rire bêtement, je te fais avaler ton thé de force. »

Une expression espiègle se peignit sur le visage du Chevalier du Scorpion, qui était pourtant bien conscient du danger.

« Ah oui, Camus ? Et comment ferais-tu, ô noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau ? Personne ne peut contraindre le redoutable et merveilleux Chevalier du Scorpion à quoiqu… AAAAAHHH ! KAÏ KAÏ KAÏÏÏÏEEEUUUUHH… »

Le « _redoutable et merveilleux Chevalier du Scorpion_ » en question était en train de se retrouver coincé sous un polochon devant un Verseau qui tentait de le maintenir et de lui faire avaler de force son thé…

« Reuh… reuh… ahhhh ! Camuuuus, tu m'étouffeeuuhhh ! »

Un sourire un peu machiavélique figeait les lèvres du Seigneur des Glaces.

« Admets ta défaite et je te lâcherai. »

« Jamaaaaaiiisss ! Je suis le grand Chevalier du Scorpio- AHHHHH PITIEEEEE ! »

« Dois-je prendre ceci comme une capitulation ? »

« NYAAAANNNN ! »

Un sourire encore plus inquiétant apparut sur le visage aux traits fins du Verseau.

« Puisque c'est ainsi… _Poussière de Diamant_ ! »

Un certain Scorpion se retrouva le corps gelé contre terre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger… ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami, qui se recula, pour prendre quelque chose…

« Heu ? »

…qui s'avérait être la théière.

« Et maintenant, le thé, très cher… »

Un liquide chaud et amer entra par les lèvres du jeune Grec, qui hurla comme si on l'égorgeait, avant de le recracher.

« Héééééé ! Espèce de tricheeeeuuurr ! T'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la Poussière de Diamant, Camus ! Grrr ! »

« Qui avait dit que je n'avais le droit ? »

Là, il marquait un point…

« Grr... GRRRR ! »

…c'est alors qu'un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre à l'entrée du temple. Les deux amis relevèrent les yeux, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Devant eux, se tenait un magnifique chevalier, gardant ses yeux en amande fermés tandis que la longue chevelure d'or soyeuse volait au vent, mettant en valeur la silhouette longiligne. Une voix mélodieuse et sereine, bien que réprobatrice, envahit les lieux.

« Camus du Verseau… je ne t'imaginais pas aussi enfantin. Moi qui croyais en ta légendaire froideur… mais peut-être est-ce une néfaste influence de cet être stupide que tu côtoies ? »

Milo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, L'ËTRE STUPIDE QUI CÔTOIE CAMUS ! »

Un léger rire résonna mélodieusement dans l'air.

« Ce que l'on peut attendre d'un être stupide… ce que l'on appelle communément des '_stupidités_', Scorpion. »

Cette fois, Milo voyait vraiment rouge. (Heureusement que la glace de Camus le retenait encore au sol…)

« Shaka, TU M'EMMERDES ! Espèce de c-_(censuré)_ ! »

Le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge ignora superbement les imprécations du jeune Grec.

« La bave du Scorpion n'atteint pas la blanche Vierge… »

Milo du Scorpion eut un épais ricanement.

« Blanche Vierge ? Blanche Vierge de mon œil ! C'est pour ça que tu rougis comme Aiolia te mate en pleine méditation et que tu espères _très profondément _que ce très cher Chevalier du Phoenix, Ikki, vienne aider ses potes à retrouver les Légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn pour te rendre une petite _visite nocturne _! »

Sous le coup de la fureur, Shaka ouvrit les yeux, et les prunelles azur reflétèrent clairement la colère indignée. Mais une très légère couleur rosée avait teint son visage, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Milo.

« Milo du Scorpion… si ce n'était par respect envers ton grade de chevalier d'or, tu… »

Une voix froide et mesurée les interrompit.

« Shaka de la Vierge, quelle la raison de ta présence en ce lieu ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers celui, qui, depuis le début de sa venue, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Camus du Verseau… puisque tu es le plus raisonnable ici, je répondrai à ta question. Mais sache que je n'ai pour habitude de me préoccuper de futilités, et que je ne suis guère venu en ce lieu, quittant mon temple et ma méditation, pour vous apporter des nouvelles futiles et bassement matérielles dont vous semblez si friands, vous les chevaliers… »

Précisons que Milo n'avait rien capté à la phrase. Mais Camus, lui, semblait s'en sortir. Toujours drapé de sa majesté spirituellement orgueilleuse, Shaka de la Vierge continuait, d'une voix lente.

« Je suis venu en ce lieu vous annoncer que… »

Suspense, suspense, suspense. Milo cligna des yeux, et Camus demeura de marbre dans l'attente de la terrible nouvelle.

« …le courrier est arrivé. »

Long silence.

Puis…

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Cette fois, c'était le pompon. Même prisonnier au sol par la glace, le Chevalier du Scorpion était pété en mille de rire. Même le Chevalier du Verseau, réputé pour sa réserve et sa froideur, avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

« ET IL DEBARQUE HORS DE SA MEDITATION AVEC SON AIR GRAVE COMME SI LE GRAND POPE ETAIT MORT POUR ME DIRE QUE LE COURRIER EST ARRIVE ! BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Toujours drapé dans sa dignité, Shaka garda la tête haute, méprisant devant le jeune chevalier écrasé de rire par terre.

« Tu ne comprends rien à la signification spirituelle de chaque acte quotidien, Scorpion… »

Toujours pété de rire, Milo était parvenu à se dégager des glaces, et, se relevant, s'était emparé d'une lettre au passage.

« Je pige peut-être rien à la signification spirituelle du fait que tu m'apportes le courrier, mais au moins je sais lire et je vois que tu as reçu une lettre d'un admirateur ! Voyons voir… hou hou ! Ouah, c'est chaud, dis donc ! »

Shaka devint rouge comme une tomate.

« Que… que dis-tu ! Rends-moi cela ! Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Le Scorpion lui tira la langue.

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Puisque tu débarques chez moi en m'insultant, je ne vois pas je m'abstiendrai de piétiner ta vie privée… »

Shaka essaya de récupérer sa lettre, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du jeune Grec en matière de course, et Camus qui essayait de les calmer, en vain. Et il ne pouvait quand même le priver de ses cinq sens rien que pour récupérer sa lettre…

Cruellement, Milo commençait à lire…

« _Ô toi que j'admire,_

_Ô toi que j'adore…_

_Lorsque je te mire,_

_Dans tes cheveux d'or…_

_Je renais tel le phénix,_

_Car c'est pour toi, _

_Pour toi seul, que j'existe._

_Vierge est ton signe, _

_Mais vierge resteras-tu ?_

_Le Phénix plus que le Cygne_

_Revit lorsqu'on le tue. _

_Jadis tu me fis trépasser, _

_Aujourd'hui tu me fais renaître._

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer_

_Avec toi, comme un amant maître…_

_Signé – ANONYME CE SERAIT TROP FACILE SINON !_ »

Les records de rougeur de rougeur furent battus, aujourd'hui, par Shaka de la Vierge…

« Mais… »

Sa voix trembla.

« …mais qui cela peut-il être ? »

Milo eut un hurlement d'incrédulité si sauvage que Camus, qui buvait calmement son thé… aspergea, une fois de plus, des personnes. Milo du Scorpion et Shaka de la Vierge, les chevaliers d'or recevant l'onction du saint thé, bénis soient leur âme.

« Nan mais TU ES CON OU QUOI, SHAKA ! »

Ce dernier était si troublé qu'il ne releva pas l'insulte.

« Un gamin de six ans reconnaîtrait l'auteur de cette lettre ! Arrête de méditer, c'est mauvais pour ton QI ! »

Toujours drapé de dignité, le Chevalier de la Vierge tremblait un peu.

« Il n'est pas sage du juger sur les seules apparences… »

Même si, pile en ce moment, les apparences disaient qu'il était un peu hyper rouge, le Chevalier de la Vierge. La minute d'après, il avait disparu du temple.

« Nan mais j'y crois pas… quel con… ça se voyait bien qui avait écrit cette lettre, tu crois pas, Camus ? »

« Ne dis rien. »

« Heu ? »

Milo cligna des yeux, fasciné par l'air grave et profond qui était propre au Chevalier du Verseau. Ce dernier portait un regard lointain, un peu triste, vers le ciel.

« C'est évident pour nous, qui sommes extérieurs à cela, qui a écrit cette lettre. Mais aussi fort est-il en spiritualité, Shaka est un novice en sentiments – particulièrement en amour. Sa réaction face à toi, qui n'est pas un débutant en la matière, le prouve. Quand à cette lettre… elle l'a plongé au cœur des sentiments qu'il croyait pouvoir ignorer. Il aime… mais ses sentiments sont si troublants pour lui qu'il refuse de comprendre qui pourrait l'aimer. »

Le Scorpion était devenu silencieux, face à cette gravité triste et profonde, qui touchait en son propre cœur plein d'allant, une corde si sensible. Quelque chose, si profondément en lui, le liait au Chevalier du Verseau, un lien plus fort que ce que les mots pourraient traduire. Plus fort que les multiples aventures qu'il avait eues avec bien des personnes…

« Tu sais, Milo… je l'envie, d'une certaine manière. Car tout montre… que l'amour souffle dans sa direction. Cette personne… aime Shaka. »

Les yeux océan du Français étaient devenus si tristes que son ami eut la tentation, un moment, de les essuyer. Heureusement, il se retint. Bien au contraire, il reprit un air enjoué, voulant sortir la personne si chère à son cœur de la tristesse.

« Camus, mon petit Camus, mon petit Verseau préféré… je sais ce qu'il t'arrive… tu es amoureux, toi aussi ! Hé hé ! »

« Milo ! Cesse de… »

« N'essaye pas de me tromper, mon ami ! Je te connais par cœur ! Alors, c'est qui, que tu aimes ? Dis, dis ? »

« … »

« Allez, allez, alleeeeeeez ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? S'il te plaaaaaaît dis-moooooiii ! »

« La bave du Scorpion n'atteint pas le blanc Verseau. »

« Ah naaaaaannn ! Pas toi aussi ! »

Le jeune Grec arborait une moue boudeuse, tandis que son ami souriait légèrement. Voulant se venger des victoires successives de son camarade, et aussi savoir le nom de la personne qui avait l'aplomb de s'être attiré les faveurs de son très cher, Milo du Scorpion s'empara d'une autre lettre.

« Fais le fier, Chevalier du Verseau… mais je détiens dans ma main une arme fatale… »

« Milo… »

La voix du Français était devenue plus intense.

« Ha ha ! Crains mon intelligence suprême, noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau… car je te réduirai à ma merci, grâce à l'arme fatale que je tiens dans ma main… »

Camus jeta un œil à la lettre que tenait son ami, perplexe.

« Avec… une facture d'électricité ? »

Milo regarda à son tour, puis fit une drôle de tête, s'apercevant de son erreur.

« Euh, pardon. Je vais plutôt prendre celle-là… car c'est… »

Il se mit à éclater d'un rire qu'il voulut diabolique, même s'il avait moins d'entraînement que le grand Pope, malgré tout. De fait, le Chevalier du Verseau, qui était en train de boire son thé, ouvrit grand les yeux, en voyant son nom marqué sur la lettre que tenait son ami.

…_Une lettre… d'admirateur ! _

Lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, l'inexorable destin frappa encore sa tasse de thé et la personne qui se trouvait devant lui ; c'est-à-dire que le thé finit sur la tronche de son ami. Milo du Scorpion, le chevalier qui se prit le thé de Camus sur la figure depuis leur amitié, paix à son âme.

* * *

_**(A suivre...)**_

_Petit devinette : Qui a écrit la lettre d'amour à Shaka ? (Bon, là, quand même...)_


	3. Faut prendre le Taureau par les Cornes !

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! ça m'encourage beaucoup et ça m'aide à écrire. Juste une note : j'ai fait une erreur dans un "couple" ! Quelqu'un m'avait demandé un Kanon x Ikki, j'ai fait une confusion avec Shaka... pardon. Mais pas d'affolement, j'ai prévu quelqu'un pour Kanon, pour la suite. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3** : Faut prendre le Taureau par les Cornes ! 

…

**Sanctuaire…**

**Dernier Temple…**

…

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Légende des Douze Sachets de Pope-Corn ? On raconte que s'ils sont réunis dans un même endroit, les armures des chevaliers d'or entrent en résonance, et qu'ils croissent en force et sagesse, atteignant un niveau de spiritualité inégalée.

« Na na na nèreeeuuuhhh ! J'ai pris la confiture d'abricot et toi tu l'as PASSSS ! »

Apparemment, ce n'est qu'une légende.

« Kanon, je compte jusqu'à trois. Rends-moi ce pot de confiture d'abricot, ou sinon… »

Le Dragon des Mers tira la langue à son frère jumeau.

« Ou sinon ? »

Saga des Gémeaux intensifia son cosmos, dans l'espoir d'intensifier son QI pour lancer une réplique digne de ce nom.

« …ou sinon je compte jusqu'à trois ! »

Apparemment, l'espoir fut vain. On peut à priori apprendre des techniques mortelles à des chevaliers d'or, comme changer de dimension ou créer un labyrinthe sans fin, mais pas augmenter leur QI. Et Kanon le savait très bien.

« Miam ! Slurp ! Ah, c'est bon, la confiture à l'abricot ! »

Malgré toute sa patience et sa douceur, Saga commençait à voir rouge.

« Kanon… je vais me fâcher… »

« J'adore l'abricot, c'est mon parfum préféré ! Et toi, mon cher frère ? »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Le Chevalier de Gémeaux s'avança, ses yeux verts habituellement emplis de douceur tournant au rouge, une cosmo énergie effrayante faisant trembler les murs du temple.

« KA-NON… »

Ce dernier cessa un moment de se goinfrer, un peu inquiet tout de même.

« UN… »

Saga allait-il le faire !

« DEUX… »

Quand même pas !

« TROIS ! »

Impossible !

Kanon ferma les yeux, hésitant entre faire face et vaillamment garder le pot d'abricot, ou s'enfuir sous la table et abandonner ledit pot d'abricot. Finalement, il opta pour « s'enfuir sous la table, _mais en gardant_ le pot d'abricot ». (Après tout, quitte à mourir, mieux vaut le faire en défendant ses valeurs ?)

« Eh ben ? »

Rien ne se passa.

Kanon était toujours sous la table – avec son pot d'abricot –, et Saga des Gémeaux était toujours debout, devant lui, immobile.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Kanon ! »

Le Dragon des Mers cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

« J'ai compté jusqu'à trois ! » continua son frère jumeau.

« Et… ensuite ? »

Ce fut au tour de Saga de cligner des yeux.

« Je devais faire quelque chose d'autre ? »

Kanon resta une bonne minute immobile, avant de s'écrouler par terre en hurlant de rire. Après tout, que le QI des chevaliers d'or ne dépassât 0, 00001 n'était pas sans avantage…

« Non, rien, rien ! Par contre, moi… »

Il engloutit le pot de confiture à l'abricot, sans en laisser à son frère. Ce dernier, peiné, s'assit sur la chaise.

« Kanon, tu ne m'as rien laissé. Ne sommes-nous pas censé être frères jumeaux ? »

« On partage ; moi, je prends la confiture, et toi la déconfiture ! »

« Ce n'était pas convenu ainsi, pour moi. »

« Pour moi, c'est convenu, et pour toi, c'est la déconvenue ! »

« Le partage n'est pas équilibré. »

« On est tous les deux des déséquilibrés ! »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux soupira, comprenant finalement une demi-minute plus tard que sa confiture à l'abricot, il l'aurait pas pour le petit déjeuner. Il se prépara alors du café, et s'assit en tailleur devant la petite table, prêt à le boire.

« Kanon, tu es un vilain garçon. »

Le pot de confiture explosa en tombant par terre.

« Mais que… ! »

Lorsque Saga releva les yeux, étonné, il vit un Dragon des Mers sur le point de pleurer. Oh-ho…

« Voyons, Kanon, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pare… »

« OUUUUUIIINNNN ! JE SUIS UN VILAIN GARÇOOOONNN ! JE NE MERITE QUE LA MOOORRRTT ! TUE-MOI, Ô TOI MON FRERE DONT JE SUIS INDIGNEEEUUHHH ! OOUUIINNN ! »

Saga soupira, avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le bercer et le calmer. Ça faisait la vingtième fois depuis trois jours. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose… d'une voix douce, il continua :

« Kanon, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas garder le pot de confiture pour toi et me laisser compter jusqu'à trois. Je disais cela pour ton bien… »

Le Dragon des Mers renifla dans les bras de son frère.

« Snif… ouin… »

« Ça va mieux ? Tu comprends pourquoi il faut m'écouter, à présent ? Et… »

Avant que le concerné pût répondre, une longue silhouette longiligne aux cheveux d'or complètement décoiffés et aux yeux en amande cernés, fit son apparition. Saga leva la tête, étonné.

« Shaka ? Pour quelle raison aux yeux des hommes as-tu interrompu ta méditation pour venir en ce lieu que d'ordinaire, tu fuis dans ta quête de vérité, pensant ainsi… »

« Courrier. » coupa le Chevalier de la Vierge d'un ton sinistre, plus que bref.

Apparemment, la leçon du Scorpion avait porté ses fruits. Premier principe pour atteindre la divinité : 'ne jamais essayer de faire comprendre aux incultes la signification spirituelle de l'acte d'apporter le courrier.'

« Tu es bien bref, aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer le Chevalier des Gémeaux d'une voix douce. « Serais-tu fatigué ou contrarié ? »

« … … … »

Kanon, de son côté, avait cessé de renifler. Emerveillé par la nouvelle apparition de la Vierge pour qui il avait des sentiments secrets, il contempla le chevalier d'or, qu'il trouva bien fatigué pourtant, aujourd'hui. Ça, c'était signé Milo du Scorpion… il n'y avait que lui pour parvenir à exaspérer l'être que l'on disait le plus proche de Dieu. Mais un jour, il se le jurait, lui aussi arriverait à émouvoir le Chevalier de la Vierge, et d'une façon autrement plus sensuelle que le Scorpion ! Après tout, il était Kanon, et ne pouvait donc être que… canon !

« Hé, Shaka, le ciel t'est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ? » se risqua-t-il.

Soudainement, le nouveau venu le regarda, d'un air très intense transparaissant dans ses yeux bleus de glace. _Tiens, Shaka a les yeux ouverts ? _pensa le Dragon des Mers, avant de rougir un peu. _Et il me regarde !_

« J'ai enfin trouvé. Je sais qui est cette personne… »

Saga et Kanon se regardèrent, très perplexes. Shaka aurait-il médité du pied gauche ? Il se comportait de façon anormale… très anormale.

« Toute cette nuit à réfléchir qui c'était… enfin je sais qui c'est… »

La voix, habituellement mélodieuse et légère, était un peu rauque. Le Chevalier de la Vierge était-il malade ? Quel comportement étrange… de fait, il s'assit par terre, et se mit à rire. Cette fois, les deux frères se regardèrent, très alarmés. Shaka, _rire_ ? D'une voix douce et conciliante, Saga des Gémeaux posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Indien.

« Shaka, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos… ou veux-tu un peu de café ? »

Au lieu de répondre à la sollicitude du Chevalier des Gémeaux ou à la curiosité de son frère, celui de la Vierge se mit à péter un plomb en riant, avant de continuer.

« C'est Aiolia ! C'est Aiolia, le Chevalier du Lion, qui m'a écrit cette lettre d'amour, cela ne fait aucun doute ! »

Les deux frères jumeaux clignèrent des yeux.

« Lettre… » commença Saga.

« …d'amour ! » finit Kanon.

Les deux se regardèrent, acquiesçant gravement d'un air tacite, avant de se dire ensemble dans leur tête : _'Voilà pourquoi il pétait un plomb…' _

Mais, si l'ex-Grand Pope était ravi pour son chevalier, le Dragon des Mers l'était moins. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aimait la Vierge ! Ainsi, il avait un concurrent ! Sans écouter les protestations de son frère, il piqua la lettre et lut…

« _Ô toi que j'admire,_

_Ô toi que j'adore…_

_Lorsque je te mire,_

_Dans tes cheveux d'or…_

_Je renais tel le phénix,_

_Car c'est pour toi, _

_Pour toi seul, que j'existe._

_Vierge est ton signe, _

_Mais vierge resteras-tu ?_

_Le Phénix plus que le Cygne_

_Revit lorsqu'on le tue. _

_Jadis tu me fis trépasser, _

_Aujourd'hui tu me fais renaître._

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer_

_Avec toi, comme un amant maître…_

_Signé – ANONYME CE SERAIT TROP FACILE SINON !_ »

Fort de l'intelligente réponse qu'il venait de sortir deux secondes plus tôt, Shaka de la Vierge s'assit en tailleur en répétant d'un air victorieux :

« C'est Aiolia, le Chevalier du Lion, qui a écrit cette lettre d'amour pour moi ! Je n'ai plus aucun doute, ayant réussi à écarter le conflit intérieur en atteignant la sagesse de Bouddha ! »

Kanon et Saga (qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire malgré tout) se regardèrent, affligés. Manifestement, trop de méditation avant le petit déjeuner était mauvais pour la santé mentale. N'importe quel idiot devinerait l'auteur de cette lettre d'amour… mais Shaka n'était pas un idiot et certainement pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux, avait lamentablement échoué. Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop proche du Divin…

« Shaka. » commença le Chevalier des Gémeaux avec douceur. Il voulait en effet y aller mollo. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu atteindras la sagesse de Bouddha et écarteras le conflit intérieur par une voie autre ? Euh, je veux dire… »

Le concerné cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Le Dragon des Mers eut pitié de lui et de la maladresse de son frère à aborder le sujet.

« En gros, Shaka, tu te seras fourré le doigt dans l'œil en pensant que c'est Aiolia qui t'a écrit ça ! Que dalle que c'est possible ! C'est pas un Phénix que je sache, mais un Lion ! »

Frappé par ses paroles, l'Indien resta silencieux, avant de faire une grosse déprime spirituelle.

« Comment ai-je pu, dans ma quête de vérité divine, commettre une telle erreur… j'ai échoué dans le chemin de la connaissance. Mes doutes sont revenus et ma sérénité partie, tel l'oiseau s'envolant de la terre. Longue encore est ma route vers la sagesse de Bouddha… »

Tandis que Saga posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du concerné, compatissant, Kanon décida quant à lui qu'il était temps d'apprendre à son amour secret les bonnes choses de la vie.

« Hé, Shaka ! A mon avis, si t'as envie d'atteindre la sagesse Bouddha-truc et j'sais pas quoi, va falloir que tu changes un peu de route, parce que là, t'es un peu mal parti ! »

Perplexe, le magnifique Chevalier de la Vierge l'interrogea du regard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Fort de son soudain ascendant sur son secret amour, Kanon sourit largement.

« J'vais t'expliquer. On commence par le début, parce que par la fin, c'est pas possible. A ton avis, pourquoi ton signe, c'est celui de la Vierge ? »

Comme Shaka parut sur le point de partir en méditation pour trouver la réponse à cette question existentielle, le Dragon des Mers le secoua un bon coup pour l'en dissuader.

« Eh bien… mon attraction pour le chemin de la connaissance pure, doublé de visions spirituelles me rappelant sans cesse à la divinité, sont peut-être la cause de… »

Kanon vit qu'il y avait du pain sur la planche.

« Ouais, ouais, entre autres… mais surtout, à mon avis, t'es le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, parce que t'es le seul Chevalier vierge ! »

Perplexe, l'Indien cligna des yeux, avant de les fermer.

« Oui… je comprends… »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, soulagés. 'Alors, quand même, au moins, il est pas complètement coincé…' Avant d'entendre…

« …je comprends que je suis, comme chaque être humain, un et indivisible. Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne peut être que le Chevalier 'Vierge'… car tout un chacun forme un tout dans l'univers, et qu'il ne faut jamais l'oublier pour atteindre la sagesse de Bouddha… »

Kanon hurla d'incompréhension, tandis que Saga recracha à la figure des deux autres le café qu'il avait commencé à boire. Kanon le Dragon des Mers et Shaka de la Vierge, les chevaliers d'or baptisés dans l'esprit du saint café, que le Seigneur les guide sur ses impénétrables voies.

« Mais bon sang TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI, SHAKA ! »

Ce dernier, inattentif au café qui marbrait son beau visage de traînées marron, cligna des yeux.

« Que… »

« JE VOULAIS DIRE QUE T'ES DU SIGNE DE LA VIERGE PARCE QUE PERSONNE A COUCHE AVEC TOI ! TU DEVRAIS ARRETER DE MEDITER, C'EST MAUVAIS POUR TON QI ! »

Silence.

Long moment de silence.

Une fois de plus, Shaka de la Vierge commençait à fermer les yeux, comme pour méditer sur l'existentialité de l'affirmation de Kanon, selon laquelle ses connaissances spirituelles en matière de méditation horizontale à deux dans un lit étaient… pratiquement nulles.

« NON ! Cela ne se peut ! Je ne peux guère plus ignorer une quelconque facette de la voie de la méditation et de la vie, quelque qu'il soit, dans mon chemin vers la connaissance de Bouddha ! Je DOIS en connaître plus pour atteindre le Nirvana ! »

Saga était épaté. Tellement qu'il ne remarquait qu'il continuait à se resservir du café sans le boire et que ce dernier débordait largement de la tasse… le Dragon des Mers, quant à lui, très satisfait, tapota la petite table de ses doigts fins et agiles.

« C'est bien, Shaka ! Bon, y'a encore du boulot, mais c'est déjà un début ! Bon, tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est à trouver qui t'a écrit cette lettre d'amour… »

…

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna…**

**Temple du Taureau, entrée…**

**Au même moment…**

…

« Pouuuuuusse-toi, espèce de Cygne dépluméééé ! »

« Je suis bien comme je suis, espèce de Pégase sans cervelle ! »

« Ah ouais ? T'es bien bête comme t'es, espèce de Gros Bêta Cygne ! »

« Tu peux parler, Alpha Pas Bravo Pégase ! C'est **QUI** qui a mis une heure à se rappeler ce qu'on devait dire au Chevalier du Bélier ! »

« C'est ta faute, O-Méga Gros Bêta Cygne ! T'avais pas qu'à m'embêter ! T'as troublé mes pensées ! »

« Parce que TU PENSES, TOI ! Ha ! »

A côté, Shun d'Andromède et Shiryu le très noble Chevalier du Dragon soupirèrent, pour la énième fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis victorieux du Temple du Bélier, Seiya le fougueux Pégase et Hyoga le Cygne entêté n'avaient cessé d'avoir des prises de bec ; même si, comme on sait, les Pégases n'ont pas de bec…

« Niark, niark, niark ! C'est ça, fais le malin, espèce de… »

« Moi au moins je peux, espèce de… »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, l'air buté, préparant un mauvais coup… c'était visible. Leurs yeux, aux pupilles dilatées, lançaient des éclairs dangereux… immobiles, mais presque animés d'un tremblement furieux, leurs corps semblaient sur le point de s'entretuer mutuellement. Inquiets, Shun et Shiryu les observaient, brûlants d'intervenir. Ils n'allaient pas quand même… !

Soudain, Seiya se planta devant son adversaire, et pointa son index vers lui d'un air supérieur.

« ESPECE DE CYGNE ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! TU T'ATTENDAIS PAS A CELLE-LA ? HEIN, HYOGA ! »

Les lèvres du jeune russe tremblèrent légèrement, tandis que, perplexes, les Chevaliers d'Andromède et du Dragon restèrent immobiles. Fort de sa victoire, Seiya se mit à se pavaner, l'air vainqueur, en tirant la langue à son compagnon. Mais les Cygnes ont du répondant, et ce qui arriva, fut que…

« ESPECE DE PEGASE ! HA HA HA HA ! JE T'AI EU, SEIYA ! TU CROYAIS QUE J'AVAIS PERDU, HEIN ! »

Et ce fut au tour du Pégase de faire une drôle de tête, avec sa mine semi boudeuse et semi coléreuse, tandis que le Chevalier du Cygne se pavanait à son tour… oh, douce Athéna, pensait un certain Chevalier d'Andromède à quelque distance de là. Et dire que je suis amoureux de ce gars… mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

« Espèce de Pégase ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! »

« Grrrr ! Espèce de Cygne ! Nanananèreeeeuuhhh ! »

Les deux idiots de service continuant à se battre, Shun décida qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens. Il renonça à sa mise en mode Andromède, trop épuisante à la longue, mais avait une autre idée… il se recoiffa légèrement, prenant une voix douce mais audible tout de même.

« Ah ! Oh, que diantre, mais quelle surprise incommensurable ! Chevalier Camus du Verseau, vous êtes donc là pour désapprouver la conduite de Hyoga ? »

Silence.

Deux secondes plus tard…

« BOUHOU HOUHOU HOU ! MAÎTRE CAMUS JE SUIS UN ELEVE INDIGNEEEUUHHH ! METTEZ FIN A MON INSUPPORTABLE ET ABJECTE EXISTENCE, car j'ai… j'ai… j'ai… j'ai perdu contre Seiya dans ma dispute, j'ai perdu un merveilleux jeu de mot face au Chevalier du Bélier et… ET J'AI MANGE LA DERNIERE PART DE GÂTEAU PERIME QUE VOUS AVIEZ LAISSE DANS LE FRIDIGIDAIRE A PÂQUES ! BOUHOU HOU HOU ! »

Tandis qu'un Cygne pleurait dans l'épaule d'un Pégase auparavant ennemi, Shiryu, réalisant la supercherie, fit remarquer.

« Je ne vois pourtant trace du Chevalier du Verseau… »

« …ET J'AI VOLE VOTRE OREILLER A NOEL POUR VERIFIER SI C'ETAIT VOUS QUI APPORTIEZ LES CADEAUX, J'AI JETE LES EPINARDS ENRICHIS EN VITAMINES QUE VOUS M'AVIEZ ORDONNE DE MANGER, J'AI… »

Seiya se boucha les oreilles, écorchées vives par les lamentations du Cygne. Le Chevalier du Dragon, quant à lui, se tournait vers Shun, l'air exaspéré et presque suppliant.

« Ne pourrait-on pas faire quelque chose peu pour qu'il cesse de gémir ! »

« …J'AI DIT A TOUT LE MONDE QUE VOUS ADORIEZ LES POKEMONS DE GLACE, J'AI CACHE LES CHAUSSETTES ROSES QUE VOUS M'AVIEZ OFFERT A MON ANNIVERSAIRE, J'AI… »

Le Pégase eut un sourire espiègle.

« Comme une petite attaque _'Météore de Pégase'_ ? »

« …J'AI MOUILLE MES DRAPS LE JOUR OU VOUS M'AVEZ RACONTE L'HISTOIRE DU PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE, J'AI VOMI LE POP-CORN QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ACHETE AU CINEMA, J'AI… »

Le Chevalier d'Andromède secoua la tête.

« Non ! Je n'aime… je n'aime pas la violence ! »

« …J'AI PLEURE DEVANT L'HISTOIRE DU ROI LION, J'AI UTILISE TOUT MON ARGENT DE POCHE A ACHETER LES FIGURINES DES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE… »

Profondément exaspéré, Shiryu écarta tout le monde, et se planta devant le Cygne en pleine lamentation, avant de lever le poing, préparant une attaque.

« Ecartez-vous ! Je commence à en avoir assez… par la '_Colère du Dragon_' ! »

Un souffle de feu frappa Hyoga, qui d'instinct, lança une attaque de glace sur son agresseur. Le résultat fut qu'un Cygne fut cramé par du feu et qu'un Dragon fut pris dans la glace.

« Aouh ! J'ai eu _chaud_ ! » murmura le premier, qui fit la danse du feu pour éteindre les flammes sur lui.

« Brr… ça me fait _froid_ dans le dos ! » continua le second, tremblant dans le bloc de glace qui lui collait au dos.

Et bien sûr, un certain Pégase, indemne de toute variation de température, trouva intelligent de s'avancer en déclarant, avec un grand sourire.

« Tout ça, ça me fait _ni chaud ni froid_ ! »

**BING !**

Demandez-vous pourquoi il fut assommé par un Chevalier d'Andromède. Mais pendant ce temps, à côté, vous pouvez bien imaginer le genre de répliques qui pleuvait…

_« Et bien sûr, ça te laisse froid, tout ça… » _(Hyoga ?)

_« Arrête de t'enflammer ! » _(Shiryu ?)

_« Comment peux-tu rester de glace ? » _(Hyoga ?)

_« Tu as voulu me refroidir ! » _(Shiryu ?)

_« Nan mais t'es givré ! »_ (Hyoga ?)

_« Toujours tout feu tout flamme, hein ! »_ (Shiryu ?)

Etc… etc.

Shun d'Andromède se disait, non loin de là, que si ça continuait comme ça, ils pouvaient dire adieu au Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn, et donc, à leurs rendez-vous amoureux…

Lorsque…

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! »

Une voix grave et sourde avait résonné, avant de révéler une immense carrure, enveloppée d'une magnifique armure d'or.

« Je suis Aldébaran, le Chevalier du Taureau, et foi de chevalier d'or, je ne vous laisserai ni passer ni vous emparer du Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn ! »

'_Merci, déesse Athéna…'_ pensa Shun. A présent, les chevaliers de bronze s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer, fixant avec crainte l'immense adversaire qui se tenait devant eux, bien plus intimidant que le doux Mû.

« La mort sera le châtiment de votre audace, si vous en veniez à me défier ! »

Silence de mort.

« Ça y est, je m'en souviens ! »

C'était la voix de Seiya, qui, tout content, s'avançait vers le redoutable adversaire. Profondément perplexe, le Chevalier du Taureau cligna des yeux, observant le jeune Pégase s'approcher en tendant le doigt vers lui, l'air déterminé-à-la-Seiya, avant de déclamer d'un ton ardent.

« Qui es-tu donc, chevalier ? »

Shun se prit la tête entre les mains, Hyoga se cogna la tête contre un pilier, et Shiryu soupira longuement. Eh oui, c'est vrai, le Pégase devait sortir ses répliques préférées à l'impitoyable adversité… le Chevalier du Taureau parut aussi perplexe que l'avait été Mû, mais il n'eut pas la finesse de se taire ou de jouer le jeu.

« Bah… un chevalier, chevalier ! »

La lenteur d'Albébaran, équivalente à celle de Seiya, fit tomber par terre les trois acolytes. Concours de connerie ?

« _'Ba-un-chevalier-chevalier'_ ! Euh c'est un drôle de nom, vous êtes étranger ? »

« Mais nan, c'est pas mon nom, j'suis le Chevalier du Taureau ! »

« Le Chevalier du Taureau ? »

« Un chevalier, quoi ! »

« Merci, j'avais pigé ! Pas besoin de le répéter ! T'es donc le Chevalier du Taureau ? »

« Oui, c'est-à-dire, pas celui du Bélier, du Cancer, des Gémeaux, du Capricorne… »

« OUI, J'AI COMPRIS ! »

A côté, Hyoga était pété de rire, tandis que Shun les contemplait, affligé, et que Shiryu était parti faire une sieste.

« Bon, puisque t'as compris, chevalier, que je suis un chevalier, et pas le chevalier du Bélier, du Cancer, des Gémeaux, du Capricorne, de la Balance, du Verseau, de la Vierge, du Scorpion, du Poisson, mais le chevalier du Taureau, on peut passer à la suite ? »

Le Pégase se mit à hurler.

« Oui, j'ai compris que t'étais un chevalier, et pas le chevalier du Bélier, du Cancer, des Gémeaux, du Capricorne, de la Balance, du Verseau, de la Vierge, du Scorpion, du Poisson, mais le chevalier du Taureau, et on peut passer à la suite ! »

L'immense Aldébaran hocha la tête de satisfaction.

« Bien, on peut dire la réplique suivante. »

« Okay. »

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent.

« Euh… c'est quoi déjà la réplique suivante ? »

**BOUM !** (Bruit de chevaliers tombant par terre à côté…)

…

**(Au même moment…**

**Dernier Temple…)**

…

« J'ai trouvé le chemin de la connaissance ! »

« Alors, tu vois ENFIN _qui _t'a écrit cette lettre d'amour, Shaka ! »

Saga tendit l'oreille à la voix de son frère, voulant entendre la réponse de la Vierge tandis qu'il buvait son café du matin…

« Le chemin de la connaissance m'indique qu'il s'agit de… »

Kanon leva des yeux brillants, espérant contre toute attente…

« …Camus, le Chevalier du Verseau ! »

BOUM ! (Bruit d'un Dragon des Mers dont la tête tombe par terre !) _'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'espérer contre toute attente !' _

De son côté, Saga tentait vaillamment de résister à la lenteur du Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, mais avec le café brûlant dans la bouche qu'il était en train de boire, ce qui devait arriver arriva…

**SPPPLLAAASSHHH !**

Kanon des Gémeaux et Shaka de la Vierge, les deux chevaliers d'or recevant le saint esprit du café céleste, que le miracle leur soit révélé.

« Hé, frère ! Fais un peu attention ! C'est pas parce qu'il parle de Camus que tu dois faire comme lui et asperger tout le monde avec ta boisson ! »

« Navré...»

Mais, dans son fort intérieur, la deuxième personnalité de Saga était explosée de rire… et l'autre n'était pas loin de l'imiter…

'_**Bouah ha ha ha ha…'**_

'_Cesse de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! _

'_**Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors ton corps entier bouge comme si tu étais explosé de rire, Saga !'**_

'_Parce que c'est toi qui rigoles et qu'on partage le même corps !'_

'_**Ah, maintenant que tu me le rappelles, mon petit…bah, si tu me laissais prendre les choses en main, tout irait mieux…'**_

'_Je ne te fais pas confiance.'_

'_**Quel dommage pour toi, Saga. Je connais pourtant tous tes désirs…'**_

'_On ne peut pas dire qu'il y a du mérite. Tu partages le même corps que moi et tu passes ton temps à lire dans mon esprit…'_

'_**Et c'est pour ça que je vois pourquoi ça te déplairait pas du tout que les Chevaliers de bronze arrivent à réunir les douze Légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn… (mais qu'est-ce que c'est con, comme nom !) Tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un à la Saint-Valentin ?'**_

'_En tout cas pas avec toi.'_

'_**Tu as de l'humour, mon petit Saga. Mais j'ai un marché à te proposer.'**_

'_Je ne t'écoute pas.'_

'_**Tu es obligé de toute façon. Si tu me laisses faire, je me débrouillerai pour t'obtenir le Chevalier Pégase.'**_

'_Seiya n'est pas un trophée ! Comment peux-tu parler de lui comme ça ! Et de plus, pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille pour moi ?'_

'_**Quelle question, Saga ! Je te croyais intelligent… contre quelque chose, bien sûr ! Une chose que toi et toi seul me donneras…'**_

'_Merci, ça, je l'ai compris. Mais que veux-tu de moi ?'_

'_**Je veux…'**_

'_Quoi donc ?'_

'_**Je veux ton âme.'**_

Sous le choc, le Chevalier des Gémeaux resta sans voix, enfin du moins, sans voix intérieure, puisque personne à part lui ou Arlès, sa deuxième personnalité, ne pouvait les entendre. Néanmoins, à côté, Kanon des Gémeaux avait remarqué la drôle de couleur qui commençait à transformer les yeux de son frère et commençait à être très inquiet. Lui mieux que personne, après son frère, était courant de ce problème !

« Saga ? » fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

'_**Tu m'as bien entendu, Saga ? Si tu me laisses ton âme, je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras…'**_

'_Sors de là ! Maintenant !'_

Voyant que le Chevalier des Gémeaux commençait à se prendre la tête (dans tous les sens du terme !), Kanon commença à être pris de panique.

« Saga, mon frère ! Tu vas bien ! »

'_**Dois-je en conclure que tu refuses mon offre ?'**_

'_VA-T-EN !'_

'_**Puisque que tu refuses ce que tu me dois… je prendrai ton âme de force, Saga !'**_

Quand le Dragon des Mers vit que son frère commençait à hurler comme un dément et que déjà, la pointe de cheveux habituellement bleu mer commençait à se teindre en gris, il comprit qu'il y avait urgence. Saga était en train de faire une crise de schizophrénie ! Arlès était en train de le prendre sous son contrôle !

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en grec. « Ça craint ! »

A côté, un Shaka complètement déprimé spirituellement ne lui était d'aucune aide… mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Après tout, il était Kanon des Gémeaux, et ne pouvait donc être que… canon !

**POUF !**

« TECHNIQUE CANON DE KANON ! »

En un instant, le fier et fougueux Dragon des Mers, Kanon, se transforma en la créature la plus Canon de tout le sanctuaire ! (Applause !) Ses longs et superbes cheveux bleus se mirent à onduler sous le vent, tandis que son corps svelte et puissant bougea de la façon la plus sensuelle et gracieuse, et que ses yeux émeraude se mirent à étinceler tels des bijoux.

'_**Quoi ! Que se passe-t-il !'**_

Le Dragon des Mers avait senti le trouble de la deuxième personnalité de Saga, et aussitôt, profitant de cet avantage, il poursuivit sa technique Canon, qui était, pour parler franchement, une pure technique de drague. En priant son frère de le pardonner, mais bon, cette technique était destiné à Arlès…

'_**Quoi ? Quoi ? Arrête, toi ! Merde, je l'avais oublié, celui-là !'**_

« Ah ha ! J'ai compris ton point faible, Arlès ! Tu es un… PERVERS ! En réalité, tu veux prendre l'âme et le corps de Saga parce que tu en pinces pour lui ! J'espère que tu n'as pas le culot de mater mon frère sous la douche, quand même ! »

'_**Ben…'**_

« Quoi ! Tu oses ! »

'_**Mets-toi à ma place !'**_

« Non merci… treize ans, ça m'a suffi. Je ne me laisserai plus enfermer dans le Cap Sounion… »

'_**Que tu le veuilles ou non, Kanon des Gémeaux, je finirai par prendre l'âme et le contrôle de Saga ! J'ai déjà réussi une fois… pourquoi pas encore !'**_

« Parce que, mon cher Arlès… j'ai développé des techniques imparables contre les adversaires de ton genre… »

**INTENSIFICATION DE LA TECHNIQUE CANON DE KANON !**

Le Dragon des Mers se fit encore plus sensuel, enroulant ses bras autour de Saga… ('Pardon mon frère !' Pensa Kanon.)

'_**AHHHH ! Arrête ça ! Je… je ne peux plus lutter contre Saga !'**_

« C'est fait pour ! Va-t-en maintenant ! Et ne t'avise plus de mater mon frère sous la douche ! »

'**_Grrr… rah, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Saga ait un frère, et qui plus est, un frère jumeau ? S'il ne lui ressemblait pas autant… s'il n'était pas aussi beau… cette technique n'aurait aucun effet sur moi ! Soit maudit, Kanon ! Tu es vraiment… trop Kanon !'_**

« C'est la raison de mon nom. Et maintenant, ouste ! »

'_**Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Kanon ! Je me retire pour l'instant, mais je finirai par avoir l'âme et le corps de Saga ! Tu ne pourrais pas éternellement le protéger ! AHHHH !'**_

« En attendant, bye bye ! »

Arlès disparut.

**POUF ! (Fin de la technique Canon de Kanon !)**

Tandis qu'Arlès commençait à laisser Saga tranquille, et que ce dernier reprenait lentement ses esprits, le Dragon des Mers songeait avec inquiétude que la deuxième personnalité de son frère avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas continuellement rester avec Saga pour le protéger… il suffisait d'un moment d'inattention, d'une faiblesse… et ce serait la catastrophe. Le problème était que seul lui pouvait, de par sa ressemblance avec son frère jumeau, faire cette technique. Et de plus, elle était épuisante. Si jamais Arlès frappait au moment où les deux Chevaliers des Gémeaux étaient au plus faible…

« Kanon ? »

Saga avait retrouvé sa voix et son aspect normal !

« Kanon, tu vas bien ! Tu as l'air… »

« Ça va. Juste crevé… c'est à cause de ma technique. Mais toi ? »

« Ça va mieux… j'ai eu chaud. Heureusement que tu étais là… mais dis-moi, cette technique… où l'as-tu apprise ? Elle est efficace ! »

Le Dragon des Mers se mit à rire.

« Ça ? Ah, c'est grâce à Aphrodite et à Milo ! Après qu'Athéna nous a fait revenir après le combat contre Hadès, j'étais content que tu sois en vie, mais j'arrêtais pas de penser que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec Arlès si tu avais une forte contrariété, et que donc, tes défenses soient affaiblies. Donc j'ai pas attendu, et je suis allé en parler à Milo. On a passé des heures à réfléchir, et on en a conclu que si Arlès ne pouvait pas te lâcher, c'est qu'il était obsédé par toi. Donc Milo m'a conseillé de voir Aphrodite pour apprendre une technique efficace contre Arlès… et ça a marché ! »

« Kanon ? »

« Oui, Saga ? »

« Merci pour tout… mon frère. »

Le Dragon des Mers sourit largement. Plus que tout au monde, ce qu'il désirait, c'était la reconnaissance de son frère, de sentir qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et par ces paroles, Saga venait de le prouver… s'il n'était pas aussi fier, il aurait versé une petite larme, mais bon, y'avait Shaka et ça pourrait ternir sa réputation !

« Hé hé ! Je sais que je suis le meilleur ! »

« C'est bon, n'exagère pas quand même… »

Cependant, Kanon se promit en son for intérieur d'aider Seiya à se caser avec son frère, qui semblait, depuis leur premier combat et première rencontre où le Chevalier Pégase avait prouvé sa valeur de façon impressionnante, n'avoir des yeux que pour lui. Mais bon, d'une façon plus diplomatique qu'Arlès, ça, c'est sûr…

« Je n'exagère pas ! Je suis le meilleur ! »

Hé oui, il fallait l'avouer ; après s'occuper de son frère, et servir Athéna en tant que chevalier, ce qui passionnait le plus Kanon, c'était… de jouer les entremetteuses ! Il le savait, il avait un don pour ça ! C'était sa vocation ! Il avait déjà réussi des coups aussi tordus que même l'empereur Hadès en eût été terrifié… c'était lui qui avait quasiment réussi à caser le taciturne Shura avec le frivole Aphrodite – les aveux n'étaient plus qu'une question de temps –, à faire avouer à Jabu de la Licorne son amour pour Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, à cette dernière. Les douces lettres de Marine à Aiolia, c'était encore un de ses tours ! Les visites – pour l'instant – chastes de Masque de Mort au Temple de Bélier, c'était encore lui ! Bon, ça n'était pas encore abouti, mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Et ne parlons même pas des affaires en cours, comme un certain Scorpion qui courrait sans l'avouer derrière son Verseau préféré, ou Shaka de la Vierge à qui la destinée promettait certainement l'amour d'un certain Phénix, le valeureux Ikki… que lui-même avait combattu dans le passé. Dommage que ce dernier n'eût des yeux que pour Shaka, car le Phénix lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Après tout, puisque c'était son choix…

« Kanon ? Kanon ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

Le Dragon des Mers sortit de ses pensées.

« …hum… »

Mais quand Saga vit la caractéristique lueur presque démoniaque briller dans les iris de son frère, il comprit que 'Kanon l'entremetteuse' était de retour…

« Kanon… ne me dis pas que… oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer… »

« S'il te plaaaaît Sagaaaa ! Je te promets que je ferais pas de bêtiseeeuuhhh ! »

« C'était ce que tu disais la dernière fois. »

« Euh ben… j'ai dit ça, moi ? »

« OUI ! Et nous savons tous les deux comment cela s'est terminé, n'est-ce pas, Kanon ? »

Ce dernier eut un air coupable, en se rappelant les quelques centaines de coups de fil de chevaliers de bronze appeler au beau milieu de la nuit pour demander des conseils de drague… Saga avait été tellement exaspéré, qu'au quatre-vingt unième coup de fil, il avait failli envoyer le chevalier de bronze dans une autre dimension via téléphone…

« S'il te plaaaaaît… »

Le Chevalier de Gémeaux soupira longuement.

« Kanon… pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin d'absolument marier les gens entre eux ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes ? »

« Parce d'elles-mêmes, les choses font toujours qu'il y a des laissés pour compte, et ça, ça m'énerve ! C'est pas juste, à la fin, quoi ! Pourquoi y'en a que personne n'aime ! »

Saga fut étonné du ton amer de son frère, de la force avec laquelle il avait parlé. Puis il se souvint, en cet instant, que la première personne de qui Kanon pouvait parler était… de lui-même ?

« Kanon… ne te mets pas ces états… »

« Oh que si, je vais me mettre dans ces états ! Pourquoi ça doit être comme ça ! Pourquoi y'en a qui ont tout et d'autres rien ! Remarque, moi, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me considère comme l'être abject, pourriture de ce monde et réincarnation du mal… »

L'espace d'un instant, le fier Dragon des Mers eut une expression de fragilité, de blessure, qui émut son frère, de façon presque coupable. Au fond de lui, Kanon n'était-il pas qu'un enfant blessé, en constante recherche de reconnaissance ? Mais l'instant d'après, il avait retrouvé son air espiègle et ironique.

« Bon, occupons d'un certain Chevalier de la Vierge… »

« Je vais t'aider. »

Kanon regarda avec surprise son frère. Mais Saga s'était approché de lui et de Shaka, prêt à faire ce qu'il avait dit.

« Saga, tu… »

« Mais je préviens, Kanon ! Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre comme les autres fois… »

« Compris, je sais, mon frère ! Je nettoie le temple avec une brosse à dent ! »

« Et pas la mienne, comme tu l'as si charitablement fait la première fois… »

Ceci convenu, les deux frères se mirent au boulot… tandis que Saga remplissait sa tasse de café, la portant à ses lèvres, le Dragon des Mers se posta face au Chevalier de la Vierge, lui redemandant.

« Je récapitule, Shaka… dans la lettre, on parle, je récapitule : de phénix, de renaissance, de cendres, de revivre, de phénix, de phénix, de phénix et, enfin, de phénix. Alors, QUI cela peut-il être et QUEL peut être son animal emblème, en sachant, une fois encore, à la fin de la lettre on parle de phénix ! »

« La chemin de la connaissance m'indiquerait qu'il s'agirait… d'un oiseau ? »

**SPPPLLAAASSHHH ! **

(Jet de café partant de la bouche de Saga !)

Mais cette fois-ci, bien préparé, Kanon avait adroitement esquivé le liquide chaud, et ce dernier avait seulement trempé le visage de leur invité indien. Shaka de la Vierge, le chevalier d'or baigné dans le café du Saint Gémeaux, que la Vérité descende sur lui.

« C'était moins une… » pensa le Dragon des Mers, qui se massa les tempes.

Bon, un peu de patience…

'_**Eh bé, dis donc, quelquefois, ça a des avantages d'être une deuxième personnalité d'un chevalier d'or…on s'ennuie jamais, avec vous…'**_

« Arlès, LA FERMEEEUUHHH ! »

…

**Temple du Taureau…**

**Une demi-heure plus tard…**

…

Seiya leva le doigt.

« Ce serait pas… »

Aldébaran le regarda, tandis qu'il prenait la pose et désignait le temple qu'il gardait.

« 'Voici le Temple du Taureau !' ? »

Le chevalier d'or secoua la tête.

« Nan, ça c'était avant qu'il fallait la sortir… »

…

**(Une demi-heure plus tard…)**

…

« Bzzzzzzzz… »

Bruit d'un Dragon faisant une sieste… eh oui, Shiryu avait eu la sagesse de laisser les choses se résoudre d'elles-mêmes.

« Ça suffit ! Je commence à en avoir assez d'attendre ! Faut prendre le taureau par les cornes, là ! »

Cette réplique, venait du Cygne, qui exaspéré, en avait presque gelé le temple. Seiya se gratta la tête avec un seul doigt.

« Prendre… le taureau par les cornes ? »

Toujours exaspéré, Hyoga continuait.

« Je sais que t'as rien pigé à ce que ça veut dire, mais il faut le faire quand même ! »

Mais le Chevalier Pégase bondit en l'air, l'expression victorieuse.

« Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! »

« C'est bien, tu es intelligent. » fit un Cygne sarcastique. « Tu as réussi à comprendre une expression en moins de… dix secondes ! Wouah ! Quand je pense que ton précédent record était de… 59 minutes et 37 centièmes ! »

« Moi, je pense que Seiya voulait parler de sa prochaine 'réplique-à-sortir-devant-l'impitoyable-adversité'. » intervint Shun.

« Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz… » intervint Shiryu.

Mais Pégase, lui, les ignora complètement – ce qui était rare.

« Prendre le Taureau par les cornes ! Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire ! »

Et un instant, il sauta sur le dos de l'immense Albébaran, empoignant les cornes du casque, s'attirant des meuglements sonores tandis que le Chevalier du Taureau essayait avec sauvagerie de ruer pour se débarrasser d'un cavalier trop collant.

« AARRRRRRR ! LÂCHE-MOI, PEGASSEEEUUHH ! »

Mais Seiya avait, au sens propre du terme, 'pris le Taureau par les cornes', et entendait bien ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce que ce dernier leur remette le Sachet Légendaire de Pope-Corn…

« Donne-moi le Sachet Légendaire et je te lâche ! »

« RAAAHHH ! »

Tactique très efficace. Aldébaran ne pouvait pas utiliser ses attaques, sous peine de se frapper lui-même, tant le Pégase était proche et filant comme une anguille. Le résultat fut qu'au bout de maints hurlements, il leur remit le Sachet Légendaire de Pope-Corn et les expulsa hors de son temple.

« Merci, monsieur ! »

« DEHOOORRRRSS ! »

Puis, lorsque Aldébaran fut tout seul, il finit explosé de rire par l'inventivité de Seiya qu'il avait décidé de récompenser, au fond.

« Ah la la, ces jeunes… Chevalier Pégase, je me demande comment réagira Saga. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour lui… peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider, Seiya… »

…

**Même moment.**

**Temple du Scorpion.**

…

**SPPPLLAAASSHHH ! **(bruit de projection de thé sur une figure !)

Milo du Scorpion, le chevalier qui mourut noyé dans le thé du Seigneur des Glaces, qu'il repose en paix dans le Royaume des Cieux.

« Blub…blub… »

« Je suis navré, Milo… »

« Blub… ce n'est, blub… rien… blub… Ca-blub… Camus… »

« Mais, sombre idiot… »

Le Scorpion sentit la tempête arriver, aveuglé comme il l'était par les gouttes de thé glacé dans les yeux.

« …a-t-on idée de me montrer une lettre d'admirateur juste au moment où je bois mon thé ! TU SAIS PERTINEMMENT QUE JE DETESTE LES LETTRES D'ADMIRATEURS ! »

Cependant, le Chevalier du Verseau fut tellement apitoyé par la vision d'un Milo cherchant à l'aveuglette une serviette, son adorable frimousse trempée de toute part, qu'il s'empara d'un mouchoir et essuya doucement le visage de son ami.

« Vraiment… irrécupérable ! » grommela le Français.

Pouvant à nouveau voir, le jeune Grec eut un adorable sourire malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret, destiné à son meilleur ami (et dans ses sentiments, plus que 'meilleur ami' ?).

« De quoi ? Le thé ou moi ? »

Le très noble et froid Chevalier du Verseau resta vaillamment, pendant une dizaine de secondes, stoïquement interloqué. Puis…

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! »

…il partit d'un grand rire sous l'œil mi-espiègle mi-attendri de son ami. Ce dernier, de son côté, fier de son exploit, faillit entreprendre la danse du Scorpion pour fêter sa victoire (Camus avait ri deux fois aujourd'hui ! Yeah !).

« Milo, je crois que vous êtes TOUS LES DEUX irrécupérables. Le thé comme toi ! »

« Bah, soit heureux… pour le thé, je peux t'en faire encore, mais moi, je suis U-N-I-Q-U-E ! »

« Athéna merci. Je ne survivrais pas à un deuxième Milo… »

« Reeuuuhh ! Camus, t'es méchaaaannnt ! »

« Non, simplement réaliste. »

« Ouiiinnn ! Pourquoi tant de haine, alors que ma pauvre âme ne réclamait que douceur et tendresse ? »

En fait de douceur et tendresse, le Scorpion se prit un polochon dans la figure.

« HEEE ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ! »

L'air toujours ironique, le Verseau débita calmement.

« Un polochon. »

« Merci, ça, j'avais pigé ! Mais j'avais dit que mon âme réclame DOUCEUR et TENDRESSE ! Et tu me donnes un POLOCHON ! »

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être confondu. »

« Grrrr ! Vous, les Verseaux, vous n'êtes que des… »

« Je te conseille de stopper ta phrase net. Si tu ne veux pas que tous les lecteurs qui soient du signe du Verseau te tuent dès que tu auras terminé. »

Le pauvre Chevalier du Scorpion grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de retourner son attention sur les lettres d'admirateurs.

« Allez, Camus, on les ouvre ! »

« Certainement pas. »

« Très bien, je vais en faire des avions et les envoyer à Kanon, tu sais comme il a adore ramasser les papiers qui traînent… »

« Ouvre-les. »

« Si c'est toi qui le dis, mon Verseau préféré ! »

« … … … »

Milo ouvrit toutes les lettres, destinées à son ami ou lui-même… et s'étala par terre de rire en en voyant le contenu. Camus se leva, les sourcils froncés.

« Je le savais ! »

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Le Français rafla les lettres, et marcha direction poubelle.

« Non, Camus ! Y'en a aussi pour toi ! »

« Raison de plus. »

D'un mouvement éclair, le Chevalier du Scorpion s'était placé devant son ami, l'air déterminé et très sérieux.

« Camus du Verseau, ne fais pas ça. »

Ce dernier parut frappé par le soudain sérieux de son compagnon, une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait que lorsqu'il combattait, en tant que chevalier d'Athéna.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si important pour que tu en viennes à être aussi sérieux, Milo ? »

« Ce qu'il y a de si important… c'est toi. »

Le Seigneur des Glaces cligna imperceptiblement des yeux, perplexe. Mais le jeune Grec continuait, sur le même temps.

« Camus. Le pire… c'est que tu t'en rends même pas compte. »

« De quoi ? »

« Bon sang, Camus ! Je veux dire… chaque fois que quiconque, même sans faire exprès, parle d'un truc en rapport avec l'amour, tu fuis la discussion comme la peste ! Ça t'a pas tilté, pour les lettres d'admirateurs ou d'admiratrices ! Moi si, et tout le monde le sait au Sanctuaire, sauf… toi ! »

« Quelle importance si je ne m'intéresse pas à ces choses ? »

« L'importance, c'est pas que ça t'intéresse pas, c'est que tu repousses ça de toutes tes forces, comme si t'en avais peur et que ça te faisait mal. Et si ça te fait mal, c'est mon affaire. Je déteste qu'on te fasse mal, mais encore plus que tu te fasses mal. »

Le Scorpion avait touché un point sensible. Habituellement si fier, le Chevalier du Verseau détournait le regard. D'une voix plus douce, Milo reprit, se risquant à poser une main sur son épaule, alors qu'il savait que le Français détestait les contacts physiques.

« Je n'aime pas te parler comme ça, Camus… c'est toi le raisonnable du groupe, pas moi. Mais… ce que tu as dit pour Shaka à propos de ses sentiments… qu'il était aimé et qu'il désirait aimer, au fond de lui, sans s'en rendre compte… c'est vrai pour toi aussi. J'en suis sûr. Quelqu'un comme toi… le mérite ! »

Le regard qu'il reçut, après de telles paroles, fut… indescriptible. Le Chevalier du Verseau, habituellement si mesuré et si froid, en chevalier des glaces qu'il était, le regardait avec une expression de fragilité et de tendresse interrogatrice, que jamais, presque jamais, Milo ne lui avait vue. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela émut le Chevalier du Scorpion.

« Milo… penses-tu vraiment que… quelqu'un comme moi, si froid, si éloigné des autres… verra cette personne… lui rendre ces sentiments ? »

Les yeux océan semblaient tenir son cœur de braise dans leur mer de sentiments… pour éviter de se trahir, le Grec tapota l'épaule de son ami à grand renfort de claques, essayant de rire.

« Camus, si t'étais pas mon meilleur pote et le Chevalier du Verseau, je finirai par croire que tu deviens gâteux quand tu dis des conneries comme ça ! Non mais, môssieur le Seigneur des Glaces ! Ça me fait la morale et ça raconte des bêtises ! Ah la la ! J'vais le dire au grand Popeeeeuuhh ! »

Le Français rit légèrement (Yeah la troisième ! Bravo Milo !), mais ses yeux océan avaient gardé leur expression de tendresse si émouvante lorsqu'il dit une dernière fois, regardant le Scorpion.

« Même si cette personne ne retourne jamais mes sentiments… j'aurais toujours un ami. »

Interrogatif, Milo voulut comprendre ces énigmatiques paroles, mais l'instant d'après, Camus avait retrouvé sa contenance froide et mesurée.

« Alors, ces lettres… je croyais que tu voulais les ouvrir, Milo. A moins qu'il ne soit dans la nature des Scorpions de revenir sur leur parole ? »

« J'ai qu'une parole et tu le sais très bien, espèce de Verseau ! Mais c'est ta lettre, et j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être pas que je regarde, môssieur le Seigneur des Glaces ! A moins que Messire le très noble et froid empereur des glaçons consentît à laisser le misérable scorpion que je suis lire son très noble courrier d'abord ! »

« Cela m'est égal. Comme c'est toi, ça ne me dérange pas si tu les lis. De toute façon même si j'avais refusé, tu m'aurais asticoté jusqu'à ce que je te le permette… »

« Méchant Verseau ! Méchant Verseau ! » dit Milo, qui se jeta pourtant avec avidité sur une lettre de son ami.

Le Scorpion parcourut rapidement le papier, mais soudainement, à la fin de sa lecture, ses yeux azur s'agrandirent sous l'effet d'une surprise violente. Il voulut changer de lettre et remettre celle-là, comme si de rien n'était, mais le Français avait vu son expression.

« Milo… »

« C'est rien ! C'est rien, Camus ! Rien d'intéressant ! Rien du tout ! Sûr, c'est pas intéressant ! »

Le soudain malaise du Scorpion avait rendu le Verseau suspicieux, et malgré les tentatives de Milo pour l'intéresser à d'autres lettres, il s'empara de LA lettre en question.

Et le résultat fut que… évidemment, il n'aurait pas dû prendre une gorgée de thé glacé avant. Cela aurait certainement évité à son ami de manquer de mourir, pour la énième fois, noyé par le Saint Thé du Seigneur des Glaces. (Milo du Scorpion, le chevalier qui périt vaillamment dans le thé de son ami, que Dieu ait son âme.)

« QUOI ! Impossible... impossible ! »

Milo voulut reprendre la lettre des mains de Camus, mais le mal était déjà fait. En proie à une émotion violente, le Français était tombé par terre, après avoir lu la lettre.

« Hyo… HYOGA ! Mon… mon DISCIPLE ! »

…

**A suivre…**

…


	4. La Saga trop Kanon des Gémeaux !

**Note : Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre dédié au Dragon des Mers. Fans de Kanon, soyez heureux. Quant aux autres, pas d'inquiétude, on voit beaucoup les autres chevaliers. Grande devinette : qui sera le/la chéri(e) de Kanon ? **

**Une dernière chose. Lisez les fics de Futae et d'Eagle Eclypse ! **

Milo : Ahhhhhhhh ! Camuuuuuuuuss ! Où est mon peigne ! Mes cheveux font des noeuds !

Camus : Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas l'utiliser pour faire du bois pour le feu...

Hyoga : Maître, je crois que votre ami n'aime pas trop la Sibérie... il fait trop froid pour lui...

Camus : Ce n'était pas une raison pour jeter son peigne dans la cheminée comme bois à brûler.

Hyoga : Euh... si encore il n'y avait que son peigne...

Camus : Q-quoi !

Hyoga : Il y avait aussi votre nouvelle table, vos couvertures, tout votre mobilier, tous les couverts en bois, et vos sachets de thé...

Camus : QUOOOOOIII ! MILOOOOOOO ! Mes... SACHETS DE THE !

Milo, _s'enfuyant_ : Go go go !

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : "**_La Saga trop Kanon des Gémeaux !"_**

* * *

Dans les temps antiques, vivaient des personnes dotées de pouvoirs surhumains, chargées de protéger le monde. On les appelait… les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Ces courageux défenseurs du monde portaient en eux la légende des guerriers, des êtres humains les plus puissants du monde. 

Malheureusement, c'était aussi les gars les plus cons du monde.

…

**(Temple du Taureau)**

« Un plus un égal… ah, je sais, deux ! »

« (Soupir) Aldébaran, tu as beaucoup de qualité, mais rends-toi à l'évidence ; tu n'es pas très doué pour les choses purement intellectuelles… »

« Maaaaaais, Mû ! J'ai fait des progrès en moins d'un quart d'heure ! C'est pas rapide, ça !»

« Si on tient compte que ce quart d'heure a été utilisé pour apprendre que un plus un égal deux, oui… »

…

**(Temple du Scorpion)**

« MILO ! Sors la tête du réfrigérateur, je sais qu'il fait chaud, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire un shampoing à la glace à la fraise ! »

« Mais, Camus, le thé avec lequel tu m'as aspergé la figure cette fois était chaud ! D'habitude tu bois du thé glacé, même en hiver ! La prochaine fois, avant de me cracher la figure avec ton thé sous la surprise, assure-toi d'abord qu'il est froid ! »

« Cela ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je t'ai aspergé la figure avec mon thé parce que j'étais surpris qu'il soit chaud et pas glacé comme d'habitude ! »

« Reuh… (Mais pourquoi je lui ai montré cette lettre d'admirateur écrit par son idiot de disciple !) »

…

**(Temple du Cancer…)**

« Et non, NON, Masque de Mort, je doute sincèrement que Mû du Bélier va apprécier la nouvelle décoration de ton temple à sa prochaine visite… »

« ARGH la Poiscaille, t'as idée du temps que j'ai mis pour tout refaire rien que pour cette occas', et selon TES conseils, Aphro, pour que y'ait un truc complètement inutile que t'appelles 'esthétisme' ! »

« QUAND JE DISAIS QU'IL DEVAIT Y AVOIR PLUS 'D'ESTHETISME ' DANS TON TEMPLE, CELA VOULAIT PAS DIRE QU'IL FALLAIT REPEINDRE EN ROSE TOUS LES VISAGES DE TES VICTIMES ACCROCHES AUX MURS ! »

« C'est quoi le prob' ! »

« Mon bel idiot de Crabe, le 'prob', c'est que 1) Mû du Bélier déteste les choses de ce genre, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime la violence ! Et ensuite, 2), et c'est le plus important… »

« Quoi, espèce de poiscaille ! »

« …ON NE CHOISIT PAS UN ROSE AUSSI LAID POUR REPEINDRE DES VISAGES ! Même si c'est des victimes, un peu de respect pour la beauté, qUE diantre ! »

…

**(Dernier Temple…)**

« Ecoute, s'il te plaît… je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable… »

« Saga des Gémeaux… les divinités de l'univers m'intiment, au plus profond de mon être, de trouver le chemin de la connaissance en découvrant qui a écrit cette lettre d'amour pour moi… »

« Peut-être, Shaka, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de méditer dans la position du lotus avec du café sur la figure ! Prends au moins un mouchoir pour t'essuyer ! »

« NON ! Cela va troubler ma vision divine, et m'empêcher, par là même, de… »

« …trouver le chemin de la connaissance en découvrant qui a écrit cette lettre d'amour pour toi, je sais, tu l'as répété exactement 12 446 325 fois. ('_Mon Dieu… Kanon, vivement que tu sois de retour… je n'arriverai pas à lui faire deviner que c'est Ikki du Phénix qui lui a écrit cette lettre d'amour, et ce, même en lui faisant un descriptif complet de son animal emblème ET du chevalier. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés, d'ailleurs… Je vais faire une dépression nerveuse…_')

…

**(Temple du Lion)**

« … … … »

« Mais enfin, dis quelque chose, Shura ! »

« … … … »

« T'es pas un bavard, hein ? »

« … … … »

« Allô la planète Capricorne, ici la planète Lion. Ici Aiolia du Lion, me recevez-vous 5 sur 5 ? »

« … … … »

« 4 sur 5 ? »

« … … … »

« 3 sur 5 ? »

« … … … »

« 1 sur 5 ! »

« … … … »

« 0, 0000000001 sur 5, MERDE ! »

« … … … »

« Shura du Capricorne, en général, lorsque l'on sollicite une entretien, c'est pour parler de quelque chose… alors, que voulais-tu me DIRE ! »

« … … … … … … je… … … … ...»

« OUUUUUUUIIII IL A DIT UN MOOOOOTTTT ! BENIE SOIT ATHENA ! Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« … … … … …rien. »

« … … … (Je vais faire une dépression… --) »

…

Au bout milieu de cette effervescence de QI proche de 0,0001, Kanon des Gémeaux, le fin et ardent Dragon des Mers, maudissait sa destinée. Entendre des conneries des autres chevaliers était parfois rigolo, mais c'était lourd à force quand leur niveau d'intelligence les empêchait de comprendre quelque chose à son art ! A lui, celui qu'on appelait, le grand, l'étonnant, 'Matchmaker Master' ! (Maître Entremetteur) Connu dans la Grèce entière et même au-delà. Enormément de chevaliers faisaient appel à ses services, y compris des chevaliers d'or qui avaient commencé à mieux lui faire confiance, étonnés par ses talents, bien réels. Cela contribuait beaucoup à mieux s'intégrer, mais comment pouvoir mener à bien ses travaux d'entremetteur si les chevaliers montrait un QI de 0, 00001 lors de leurs affaires d'amour ? Rah ! Ça faisait deux jours non-stop qu'il travaillait à réparer leurs conneries ! S'ils étaient plus intelligents, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Notre histoire commence alors que le mal-aimé des Gémeaux tente, dans une quête effrénée d'amour et de justice, de rétablir la paix et l'harmonie dans le monde en réunissant les âmes solitaires…

…

**Quelque part dans le Sanctuaire, escaliers…**

…

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG !**

« Merde ! Y manquait plus que ça ! »

Croulant sous la tonne de 'modèles de lettres-type d'amour à envoyer', notre cher Dragon des Mers eut la bonne fortune d'avoir son portable qui sonne pendant qu'il transportait ses paquets de milliers de lettres…

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG !**

Kanon maudit intérieurement sa destinée. Il avait un millier de 'modèles de lettres-type d'amour à envoyer' à distribuer, ou du moins à transporter, et il fallait que quelqu'un ait besoin de le joindre juste au moment où il avait les bras chargés !

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG ! **

Ça devait être un de ses clients… parmi les chevaliers auxquels il avait organisé des rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent trouver leur âme sœur, ou du moins, les aider à avoir confiance en eux…

« Tant pis ! Il attendra ! Je peux quand même pas tout laisser tomber… » se dit le cadet des Gémeaux en regardant les piles de lettres qu'il portait, montant jusqu'au ciel. _'Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme…'_

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG ! **

**TIC ! **(Le répondeur de son portable s'activa)

'_Vous êtes bien au numéro du 126576736975464525, de Kanon des Gémeaux… eh oui, vous avez entendu. **LE** Kanon des Gémeaux, le plus beau, le plus class, le plus intelligent, le plus CANON des Gémeaux… (Applause !) normal, c'est Kanon, c'est normal qu'il soit Kanon et pas Saga ! (Applause !) Mais enfin, Saga est canon aussi, mais pas Kanon… qui lui-même est canon et Saga de même, sans être Kanon. Alors, vous le courageux chevalier qui avait réussi à suivre ce répondeur complètement débile, supportant la Saga trop Kanon des Gémeaux, c'est donc que… VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE MES SERVICES ! Oui, vous êtes bien tombé. Vous cherchez une âme sœur… vous ne savez pas comment lui avouer votre amour… vous vous sentez seul… vous êtes tombé sur le bon numéro. Bravo pour avoir réussi à le composer, j'ai jamais réussi à le retenir, perso… moi, Kanon des Gémeaux, vous garantis que même sans être Kan… euh, canon, on peut toujours trouver quelqu'un à aimer et qui vous aime ! Eh ouais, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Si vous êtes intéressé par mes services, veuillez me laisser un message, j'y répondrai dès que possible… et si je meurs pas noyé dans le café de mon frère… merci pour votre appel !'_

Une goutte de sueur apparut à la tempe de Kanon. Eh bé, j'espère que c'est pas Saga qui voulait me parler… il me tuerait pour le répondeur. Et, pire encore ! Il me priverait de confiture d'abricot pendant un mois…

« Hé ben, au moins, il aura le mérite d'être original, ton répondeur… »

Le Dragon des Mers manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix familière, mais se rappela heureusement à temps les colonnes de quelques kilomètres de lettres qu'il tenait à plein bras…

« Milo ! Ah, c'est toi ! Me refais pas ça, j'ai failli tout laisser tomber ! »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion admira le 'chargement' de son camarade.

« Dans le sens propre ou figuré du terme? »

« Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà fait le jeu de mot… »

« Yo ! Tu m'as battu, Kanon ! Je vois que t'as pas baissé en jeux de mots… (Je penserai à celui-là pour Camus… ) Ça gaze, sinon ? »

« Je suis très…euh… chargé… AAAHHH ! HE, TOI LA LETTRE AU SOMMET ! JE T'AI VUE, N'ESSAYE PAS DE T'ENFUIR ! »

Mais la lettre s'envola, en dépit des menaces du second Chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Pfff… » bougonna ce dernier. « Et quand je pense qu'on dit que les paroles s'envolent, mais que les écrits restent… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT, PAUVRE LETTRE, POUR QUE TU ME FASSES ÇA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, TU M'ENTENDS ! ET TU PRETENDS ÊTRE UNE LETTRE? ET, MOI, JE SUIS LE GRAND POPE, PEUT-ÊTRE? »

Milo du Scorpion parut un peu inquiet pour son compagnon.

« Heu… Kanon, tu m'as l'air un peu surmené… t'es sûr que c'est raisonnable de travailler autant ? »

« C'est parce que je viens de parler à une lettre que tu me dis ça ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à Saga de parler à ses casseroles. Du genre : _'Ô déesse Athéna, pardonnez-moi cet affront que je vous fais…'_ »

Le Scorpion ne parut pas rassuré par cette explication, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire… aussi Kanon prit-il la peine de se justifier.

« Bah oui, c'était un des jours où c'était son tour de cuisiner… »

« Je vois pas le rapport. »

« Tu t'es jamais posé la question de POURQUOI, un jour sur deux, je vais toujours manger dehors ! »

« Ton grand frère… il sait pas cuisiner ? »

Kanon eut un regard si significatif que l'autre… comprit bien vite.

« Pudding au ketchup, pâtes bolognaise au sucre glace, tarte aux pommes épicées au vinaigre, ragoût de fruits assaisonnés à la mayonnaise… »

« … … … »

« ... et encore, je te parle pas des poires 'Belle Hélène' à l'artichaut, ou de la pizza non pas 'quatre fromages' mais 'quatre yaourts'…'

« … … … »

« …si encore les yaourts qu'il avait choisis pour la pizza n'étaient pas périmés, peut-être que ça aurait pu passer, mais bon… »

« … … … ça va, j'ai pigé. Mais alors… les autres fois où j'étais venu manger chez vous… c'était vachement bon ! C'était donc toi qui avais cuisiné, Kanon ! »

« Si tu n'as pas été hospitalisé pour lavage d'estomac… ou si tu n'es pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances… c'est que ça doit être le cas. »

Milo se mit à rire, avant de tapoter l'épaule du pauvre Dragon des Mers (hé oui, à lui, ça lui était arrivé de goûter à la cuisine de son frère… ), avant de le regarder d'un air gratifiant.

« Mais alors, tu es un vrai cordon-bleu, Kanon ! Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent ! »

Le cadet des Gémeaux manqua presque de rougir, sensible aux compliments comme il l'était. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Alors, comment ça va, avec Camus ? Tu arrives, avec lui ? »

Tout de suite, le Chevalier du Scorpion devint plus sombre.

« Ouais… enfin, non… »

« C'est pas précis, ça. Oui ou non? »

« …à peu près. »

« … … … (C'est vachement précis comme réponse…) …bon, laisse bé-tom. On va faire le point sur ta relation avec Icecube Man. Je vais te poser des questions, et tu vas répondre de façon très précise. Okay ? »

« D'ac. »

« Je commence. Comment appréhendes-tu tes sentiments envers Camus ? »

« Sais pas… »

« (C'est précis…) Que penses-tu que Camus attende de toi ? »

« Quelque chose, j'crois… »

« (C'est précis…) Penses-tu que ta relation actuelle avec Camus puisse évoluer de façon positive ? »

« Pas sûr… »

« (C'est précis…) As-tu l'impression que Camus soit sensible à tes marques d'attention ? »

« Peut-être… »

Cette fois-ci, de la fumée commença à sortir de la tête du Dragon des Mers. (_'Et dire que je lui avais demandé des réponses PRECISES'…_) Il était exténué (il avait travaillé non-stop pendant deux jours sans dormir !), et était habitué à plus de débrouillardise de la part de l'ardent Scorpion. C'est pourquoi il tendit tous ses paquets de lettres à l'autre.

« Mais que… »

« Tiens-moi ça deux secondes, Milo. »

Kanon laissa tomber ses piles de lettres dans les bras de son ami, avant de diriger vers le pilier le plus proche et de…

**BOUM ! **

…de le casser d'un simple coup de poing.

'_Glup…' _pensa un Scorpion non loin de là, effrayé par le regard halluciné du Dragon des Mers, dont l'aura était devenue presque féroce.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux. » lâcha ce dernier, en s'appuyant sur un autre pilier, les yeux fermés sous l'expression d'une fatigue intense.

'_Ça dépend pour qui… pauvre pilier…' _La voix intérieure de Milo était elle-même effrayée. _'Kanon se surmène… il devrait pas travailler autant, c'est pas bon pour lui… y'a qu'à voir sa mine. C'est vraiment dommage, parce qu'il est loin d'être moche, en plus. S'il prenait soin de lui et qu'il arrêtait de faire peur à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre en les regardant avec ses cette flamme furieuse dans les yeux, il pourrait avoir qui il voudrait, c'est sûr ! Fille ou garçon…sûr ! Mais j'oubliais ! C'est vrai qu'il arrête pas de me répéter qu'il a pas besoin d'être beau pour quelqu'un… puisque personne ne l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Que sa vocation, c'est de mettre les autres ensemble puisque lui ne connaîtra jamais que la solitude, qu'il a l'habitude… NON ! Je peux pas le croire. Je suis sûre, qu'au fond de lui, il espère quelqu'un… il aimerait connaître aussi l'amour… simplement, il refuse de l'admettre…si je pouvais l'aider… mais comment ?'_

Une voix pleine de piquant le tira de ses pensées.

« Milo, t'attends le déluge, ou quoi ! C'est sympa de m'avoir tenu mes lettres, mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai du boulot ! Rends-les moi, j'dois les distribuer ! Et on n'en avait pas fini avec toi et Camus… »

« Kanon, dis-moi, avec toutes les personnes que tu mets ensemble et que tu rencontres, tu n'as jamais envisagé toi-même de… de… »

« Non, je n'ai pas envisagé de 'me mettre avec quelqu'un', si c'est ça que tu veux dire. En plus d'être chevalier, mon autre métier est très prenant, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et c'est assez passionnant pour que j'oublie que je le fais seul. »

'_Maintenant, c'est sûr, il travaille autant parce qu'il veut oublier sa solitude. Reste à savoir comment faire pour qu'il se tue pas un de ces jours ou qu'il fasse faire une crise cardiaque à un passant sous le coup d'une colère due à la fatigue…'_

« Milo ? Milo ! Allô la terre, tu rêves ! C'est pas dans ton habitude d'être silencieux comme ça… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est à cause de Camus ? »

Le Scorpion réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Il pourrait mentir au Dragon des Mers en lui disant qu'il saurait que faire avec le Chevalier du Verseau, pour qu'il ait moins de travail, mais d'un autre côté, connaissant le cadet des Gémeaux, il s'attaquerait à une autre affaire pour se redonner du travail. Sans compter sa perspicacité qui l'empêcherait de croire un mensonge aussi gros.

« Euh… oui, c'est ça. C'est Camus… mais je crois que je vais étudier tes questions plus tard, parce que là, j'ai trop de mal à faire le point. Tu veux pas aller avec moi boire un verre et te détendre, Kanon ? (--> '_La tactique pour tenter de le faire se reposer…'_) Toi aussi tu as l'air crevé… »

« Désolé, je peux pas, j'ai du boulot… ('_Bien essayé, Milo, mais j'avais pigé ta tactique…'_) …et Saga compte sur moi pour quelque chose. »

« Bon, comme tu voudras… ('_Merde, au moins j'aurais essayé…'_) Tu es sûr ? ('_On sait jamais…'_)

« Sûr. ('_Te fatigue pas, Milo, quand je dis non c'est non.'_) Parce que… »

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG ! **(Portable qui sonne…)

Le Dragon des Mers pesta de nouveau, les bras chargés de ses piles de lettres, sous le regard inquiet d'un Scorpion. Soudain, ce dernier eut une idée : il prit le portable de son compagnon, et le décrocha en le portant au visage du second Chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Merci, Milo. Allô ? »

« **AAAAAAAHHHHH ! AIDEEEEEEZZZ-MOOOII, MATCHMAKER MASTER ! JE ME MEEEUUURS ! **»

Kanon fit une grimace terrible devant les décibels atteints. Interloqué, Milo demanda à voix basse à l'oreille de son ami, en écartant le combiné de ses tympans pour les épargner.

« C'est qui cet énergumène ! »

« Affaire n° 245. Gekki de l'Ours, qui est tombé amoureux de Nachi du Loup, avant d'avoir été rejeté par lui, pour ensuite se jeter dans une piscine afin de se noyer, tant son chagrin d'amour était sans appel. Comme la piscine ne mesurait que 20 centimètres de profondeur, Gekki tomba ensuite amoureux de Saori Kido, qu'il trouva belle comme l'aurore, mais la réincarnation d'Athéna refusa son offre de vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Si bien qu'il tenta de se suicider en finissant enseveli sous la neige glaciale de Sibérie, telle une Blanche-Neige attendant son âme sœur dans l'au-delà. Mais comme il habitait dans le soleil de Grèce et que nous étions en plein été, il trouva finalement la véritable âme sœur qui lui était destinée, sous la forme d'un jeune chevalier nommé Jabu de la Licorne, un ami de longue date. Mais je parie que Jabu a dû le rembarrer à son tour. Reste à savoir de qui il tombera amoureux cette fois… et comment il essayera de mourir par la suite… »

Les décibels continuaient de pleuvoir dans le combiné.

« **AAAAAAARRGGHHHHH ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, VOUS ÊTES MON DERNIER ESPOIR, KANON ! **»

Le Dragon des Mers grimaça de nouveau sous l'ampleur du son, si bien que Milo prit le parti d'écarter le combiné lorsque le Chevalier de l'Ours parlait, et de le rapprocher lorsque Kanon voulut parler.

« Euh, au fait… reprit la voix. J'ai oublié de demander… je suis bien sur le téléphone de Kanon des Gémeaux ? »

« Non, je suis le Grand Pope. »

« Oh, pardon, Grand Pope ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… je me suis trompé de numéro ! Je voulais joindre… »

« CRETIN ! Bien sûr que c'est moi, Kanon des Gémeaux ! Le Grand Pope a pas de portable ! Vu que c'est Dokho le Chevalier de la Balance, le vieux qui est resté plus d'une centaine d'année près de sa cascade à méditer, il doit même pas savoir ce que c'est la queue d'un téléphone ! »

« (Euh… ça a une queue, les téléphones ?) …snif… ne criez pas comme ça, Matchmaker Master Kanon. Mon âme est si triste… je me meurs… seul vous pouvez sauver mon âme du désespoir grâce à votre légendaire talent pour réunir les cœurs… »

Le Dragon des Mers soupira encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? »

« Je crois que je suis… **AMOUREUX !** »

« _Nan, tu crois ?_ » fit à côté un Milo sur le point de rigoler, avant de se faire fusiller du regard par le second Chevalier des Gémeaux. Même si Gekki de l'Ours était un cas désespéré, c'était quand même un de ses clients.

« C'est en effet… euh… une nouvelle surprenante que tu m'apprends là, Gekki. »

Y'avait des fois, son second métier exigeait vraiment une patience infinie.

« Je savais… que cela vous surprendrait, Kanon… »

« Pour être surpris, je suis surpris. » répondit le Dragon des Mers avec une pointe d'ironie, mais l'autre ne sembla pas relever le sarcasme. Pourtant, en principe, quand on téléphone à une entremetteuse, à fortiori à Machtmaker Master, il faut s'attendre à qu'il sache que c'est pour une affaire d'amour, vu que c'est son métier…

« MAIS C'EST BIEN VRAI ! Je suis AMOUREUX ! »

« Je te crois sur parole, Gekki. Mais j'ai un problème, je suis pour l'instant très occupé, j'ai une affaire urgente à traiter dans les minutes qui suivent. Ça ne te dirait pas de prendre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, ou du moins, plus tard ? »

« **JE ME MEURS ! MON AFFLICTION EST ETERNELLE ! JE VAIS METTRE UN TERME A MA VIE !** »

« _Je crois que ça ne lui dit pas trop, non._ » observa le Scorpion, mais Kanon le fit taire d'un regard de feu.

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, tu voudrais en parler maintenant. »

« Vous êtes si perspicace, Matchmaker Master… »

« (Soupir) Et maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Snif… ouin… snif… je… j'ai… »

« …été rejeté par Jabu de la Licorne, c'est ça ? »

« Comment… avez-vous pu DEVINE ! **VOUS ÊTES UN MAGICIEN, AU POUVOIR LEGENDAIRE DE LIRE DANS LES CŒURS ! VOTRE TALENT EST LEGENDAIRE !** »

A l'autre bout du combiné, le Dragon des Mers eut un soupir. (_'Il m'insulte presque, là…'_) pensa-t-il, atterré.

« Gekki, tu m'avais dit avant que tu étais amoureux de Jabu, et chaque fois tu m'appelles en trombe à n'importe quelle heure, c'est pour m'annoncer un rejet. C'était pas très dur d'en conclure que tu t'étais pris un râteau de la part de la Licorne… »

« **Il N'EMPÊCHE QUE VOUS ÊTES FORMIDABLE QUAND MÊME ! VOUS ÊTES UN DIEU COMME VOTRE FRERE SAGA ! **»

Milo observa : « Vois les choses du bon côté, Kanon. Au moins il te met au même niveau que ton frère… »

Le second Chevalier des Gémeaux était affligé. '_Oui, mais là, selon ses paroles, Saga et moi on n'atteindrait même pas le niveau du zéro absolu… je sens j'vais faire une déprime. Quand je disais que j'étais aussi bon que Saga, ça voulait pas dire qu'on était aussi cons l'un que l'autre et qu'on avait tous les deux un QI de 0, 00001…_'

« KANOOOOOONNNN ! Vous seul pouvez m'aider ! »

« Gekki, je te l'ai déjà dit. As-tu déjà réfléchi à tes sentiments et à leur cause ? Ne penses-tu pas, par exemple, qu'ils révèlent un manque qui se manifeste par une recherche effrénée d'amour, mais qu'il faudrait apprendre à faire la part des choses ? »

« Vous me suggérez donc… de réfléchir sur mes sentiments ? »

« Oui, pour mieux savoir où tu en es, et que faire. »

« D-d'accord. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, tu me rappelleras pour me dire quelles sont tes conclusions. Je dois partir à présent. Au rev… »

« ATTENDEZ ! »

« Quoi encore ! »

« C'est.fait ! »

« Quoi, déjà ! »

« Hé oui ! J'ai réfléchi à mes sentiments ! Et mes conclusions sont que… »

« Oui ? »

« … QUE CETTE FOIS JE N'EN PUIS PLUS ! JE VAIS METTRE UN TERME À MON EXISTENCE SANS SENS ! »

Le Scorpion remarqua, ironique : « Eh bien, il a pas dû réfléchir très longtemps à ses sentiments pour en tirer une conclusion pareille… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le Dragon des Mers était déjà éreinté, vu tout le boulot qu'il avait abattu non-stop depuis deux jours, il en avait encore plein sans compter l'affaire que lui avait confié Saga avec le Temple des Gémeaux, et ses piles de lettres-type d'amour à envoyer. Mais l'attitude du Chevalier de l'Ours rajouta la dernière couche qu'il manquait.

**BOUUUUUMMMM !**

C'était les deux piliers à côté de lui qui avaient littéralement explosé, sous la fureur de la cosmo-énergie concentré dans ses deux coups de poing. Les yeux émeraude de Kanon avait viré à l'orange, tandis que son cosmos avait prit une couleur et une ampleur effrayante. Effrayé par cette fureur sans borne, Milo du Scorpion s'était reculé, à la fois terrifié et admiratif devant le spectacle que lui offrait son camarade. '_Y'a pas à dire, il est encore plus beau quand il est en colère… comme Camus… _'

« **GEK-KI, CHE-VA-LI-ER DE-L'OURS. TU VAS M'ECOUTER BIEN AT-TEN-TI-VE-MENT, PARCE QUE JE NE LE RE-PE-TE-RAI PAS DEUX FOIS. GEINS PENDANT ENCORE UNE SEULE PHRASE, QUE DIS-JE UN SEUL MOT, ET JE T'ENVOIE DANS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION VIA TELEPHONE POUR T'APPRENDRE À '_REFLECHIR SUR TES SENTIMENTS' _! ET SI TU OSES ENCORE DIRE UNE SEULE CONNERIE, JE FERAIS DES CONFETTIS AVEC TA CARCASSE POUR LA PIZZA QUATRE YAOURTS PERIMES DE SAGA, APRES T'AVOIR REDUIT EN CENDRES AVEC MON '_EXPLOSION GALACTIQUE'_ ! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR? **»

Silence.

« … … … … …j'ai… »

« QUOI ENCORE ! »

« … … …j'ai réussi à faire la part de mes sentiments. »

« Et ben C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! »

« Cette fois je sais pourquoi j'ai cru aimer Nachi, Saori et Jabu, et pourquoi en fin de compte je ne les aimais pas véritablement. »

Milo du Scorpion était impressionné. '_Y'a pas à dire, il est doué, Kanon… bon, un peu brute, la méthode, mais il a tout de même réussi à faire comprendre à cet imbécile ses sentiments et à lui faire faire la part des choses…_'

Le Dragon des Mers soupira, soulagé.

« C'est bien, Gekki. Alors, pourquoi ne les aimes-tu pas véritablement ? »

« Parce que… j'ai enfin reconnu ma véritable âme sœur. »

**BOUM ! **

Non, n'était pas encore un pilier qui avait explosé sous un coup de poing de Kanon, mais le bruit des deux chevaliers d'or tombant par terre. '_Et ça y est, c'est reparti…_' pensèrent-ils.

« Et qui as-tu reconnu comme ton âme sœur ? Décris-le ou la moi, si tu ne veux pas prononcer son nom. »

« Il est… »

'_C'est un garçon, déjà._' Pensa le Dragon des Mers.

« …il est merveilleux. Extraordinaire. Sans égal. »

« Gekki, on dit tout ça d'une personne dont on est amoureux. Sois plus précis ! Décris son physique et son caractère ! Sa situation ! »

« Il est… d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux bleus, vagues soyeuses volant élégamment au vent, caressent ses épaules droites et son visage d'Apollon… »

« _Ça pourrait être toi, Milo. _» fit remarquer à voix basse Kanon à son camarade, qui grimaça, malgré le compliment.

« …où brillent des yeux émeraude, joyaux parmi les joyaux… »

Le Scorpion secoua la tête, vu qu'il avait les yeux azur. Son ami continua à réfléchir.

'_Camus, peut-être ? Non, il a les yeux bleus…_'

« …qui étincellent sous l'effet de la passion. Jamais il n'hésite, et son ardeur à faire face aux défis est à la mesure de sa force, sans égale parmi les chevaliers… »

'_Aphrodite a parfois les yeux qui changent de couleur, et c'est vrai qu'il hésite rarement, pourtant je doute que ce soit lui dont il parle…_'

« …et sa puissance comme son ardeur sont égales à son intelligence, si visible dans la dévotion qu'il prête à ce ou ceux qu'il juge digne(s)… »

'_Si la description physique avait collé, j'aurais pensé à Shura, mais…_'

« …par delà le bien et le mal, c'est le chevalier d'or le plus étonnant qui existe. L'égal… d'un dieu… »

Kanon sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites, avant de reprendre d'une voix où perçait une colère contenue.

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, Gekki. Je vais être direct : je sais que la recherche de ton âme sœur, elle compte pour toi, mais Saga aime déjà quelqu'un, dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Alors pas la peine de me demander d'intercéder en ta faveur auprès de lui. »

« Ne dites pas de telles bêtises ! C'est indigne de votre intelligence, Matchmaker Master ! Peut-être est-ce justement votre intelligence qui vous aveugle…croyiez-vous VRAIMENT que je faisais allusion à Saga des Gémeaux ! »

'_Quoi, ce n'est pas de mon frère aîné qu'il parle ! Mais alors…_'

« Je continue la description. On dit de lui qu'il est une ombre, l'étoile double d'une constellation maudite, mais au cœur même des ténèbres il sait faire face au combat telle une lumière de courage, ses yeux émeraude étincelant de passion et ses cheveux bleus volant au vent… »

Kanon était devenu très pâle. Il regarda le Scorpion, et d'une voix inhabituellement blanche, lui demanda à voix basse : « Milo, dis-moi que mes yeux ont changé de couleur ou que j'ai les cheveux noirs… je crois… que je vais me sentir mal… »

Ce dernier, apitoyé, répondit : « Si tu veux, je peux demander à Aphrodite un déguisement complet pour te travestir… »

« **KANON DES GEMEAUX, Ô GRAND MATCHMAKER MASTER, moi, Gekki de l'Ours, JE VOUS AIMEEEUUUHHHH ! **»

« … … … … … … »

« **Vous êtes vraiment trop… KANON ! MARIONS-NOUS ET FONDONS UNE FAMILLE !** »

Le pauvre Dragon des Mers se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air proche du suicide. Soudain, il sortit une peluche Pokémon de sa poche (de type dragon et eau), et la passa à son ami sans un mot.

« Mais, Kanon, qu'est-ce que… »

« Ma dernière volonté avant de mourir. Remets mon trésor à Saga en lui disant que j'ai tenté de vivre dignement après m'être repenti, mais échoué. Je repars au Cap Sounion. »

La voix continuait à grésiller dans le portable.

« **Kanon, je sais que vous m'entendez ! Cette nouvelle a certainement touché la plus profonde corde de votre cœur, si bien que vous en êtes resté sans voix, mais je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! **»

Cette fois, ce fut Milo qui répondit, la voix vibrante de colère.

« IDIOT ! Tu crois que Kanon veut sortir avec toi ! Il a certainement mieux à faire ! Fous-lui la paix ! »

Sur ce, il raccrocha, malgré les protestations du Chevalier de l'Ours. Le Dragon des Mers adressa un petit signe de tête au Scorpion pour le remercier, avant de presque s'écrouler, épuisé et las, sur une marche d'escalier.

**TIC !**

Quelque chose s'afficha sur le portable.

'_**Vous avez un message.' **_

« QUOI ENCORE ! » gronda Milo, avant de le consulter.

'**_Vous ne vous tirerez pas comme ça. Le Dark Matchmaker… est avec moi. Il viendra vous hanter jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez, Kanon des Gémeaux. Signé Gekki._**'

Le Dragon des Mers avait l'air proche du suicide. Le Scorpion, à la fois embarrassé pour son ami, en colère à cause de la bêtise de l'Ours, et amusé par la situation, reporta son attention sur le message qui venait de s'afficher sur le portable.

« Tiens, y'a un truc que je pige pas, Kanon. Ça veut dire quoi, 'Dark Matchmaker' ? »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une bombe sur le cadet des Gémeaux. On eût dit qu'il avait entendu la mort lui parler. Mais Kanon des Gémeaux faisait face à tout avec impétuosité, y compris la mort. Si bien qu'il prit d'un mouvement brusque le portable, et vit effectivement ce qui y était marqué.

« Merde… c'était plus grave que je pensais… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Kanon ! Je pige que dalle ! Gekki de l'Ours délire ou quoi ! Il dit être avec un truc qu'il appelle 'Dark Matchmaker'…»

Ce dernier ne semblait plus même le voir.

« Ainsi… il est revenu. Il est… toujours vivant. Incroyable… »

Le Chevalier de Scorpion ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Bien sûr qu'il est toujours vivant, Gekki de l'Ours ! C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à se suicider à chaque fois qu'il se prend un râteau, mais bon, nous les chevaliers d'Athéna, tu sais bien qu'on a tendance à ressusciter tout le temps… »

« Je ne parle pas de Gekki, idiot ! »

Milo avait l'habitude du langage cru du Dragon des Mers, mais son attitude le piqua. Ce fut surtout la pensée que son ami était sans doute en train de faire une crise de nerf à cause du surmenage, qui lui fit garder son contrôle.

« Ah oui ! Et de qui, alors ! »

« Il est revenu… du lieu dont il avait la garde… un lieu dont on ne revient jamais… »

Le Scorpion parut frappé de l'expression qu'avait prise le visage de Kanon. En l'espace d'un instant, il était devenu à la fois désemparé, impatient, angoissé, brûlant avec la sorte de fièvre coléreuse qui caractérisait sa personnalité entière, mais mêlée de nostalgie et même – si incroyable cela parut-il paraître – de douceur. La dualité était si visible dans cette expression que Milo se dit que c'était un train caractéristique des Gémeaux (après tout, Saga aussi était divisé parfois), mais cela redoubla son inquiétude sur l'état de santé mental et physique de son compagnon. Il se promit de l'amener, de gré ou de force (en espérant que ce soit de gré parce qu'il était loin d'être sûr d'avoir le dessus), à se reposer dans son temple. Inconscient du changement d'attitude de son camarade, le Dragon des Mers continuait d'une voix grave, lointaine.

« Il est revenu de l'enfer… »

'_Ça y est, il délire complètement_.' Pensa le Scorpion, atterré. '_Tant pis pour son boulot et ce qu'il en pense, je l'amène dans mon temple…_'

« Hééééé Milo ! Tu FOUS QUOI ! Lâche mon bras. Désolé de t'avoir traité d'idiot, mais j'ai à faire ! »

« Ce que tu as à faire, c'est une sieste. Dans mon temple. Maintenant. »

« Pas question ! »

« Kanon, tu es à bout. Tu n'es plus en état de faire quoique ce soit. En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, je ne puis permettre de laisser un frère d'arme ainsi. En permettant cela, je ne serais plus digne de porter l'armure du Saint du Scorpion. Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas, j'utiliserai la force, Kanon des Gémeaux. »

Le ton était très différent d'avant. Ce n'était plus l'ami qui parlait, mais le Chevalier du Scorpion. Le Dragon des Mers le fixa. Milo avait l'air prêt à en venir aux mains, voire à son arme la plus terrible, 'l'Aiguille Ecarlate', fondée sur une connaissance des points vitaux bien supérieure à la sienne. Kanon avait conscience de sa propre force et de sa meilleure connaissance de la cosmo-énergie, mais la situation lui était défavorable… il avait dans l'immédiat une mission, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses puissantes attaques de cosmo-énergie pour ne pas blesser son ami ; mais ce dernier pouvait tout à fait toucher un point sensible qui le rendrait inconscient, et en plus il le tenait par le bras. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter là, Saga lui avait donné une mission de la plus haute importance… aussi préféra-t-il utiliser la diplomatie.

« Milo du Scorpion, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais moi aussi j'ai un… devoir de la plus haute importance – et non (alors que son ami secouait la tête, sceptique), ce n'est pas mes affaires d'entremetteur. Sur mon honneur de chevalier, j'irai me reposer après l'avoir accomplie. »

L'autre soupira. Il aurait préféré que le Chevalier cadet des Gémeaux se repose tout de suite, mais c'était une telle tête de mule… mieux valait ça que rien. Et puis, pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait parole, il irait le chercher, voilà tout.

« D'accord. Mais n'en fais pas trop, okay ? »

« Promis. »

« Et... »

« Et ? »

« C'était bon la pizza quatre yaourts périmés que ton frère t'a fait manger ? »

« … … … … (Et il dit que c'est moi qui suis dans un état mental lamentable… --) »

…

**Escaliers menant au Temple des Gémeaux…**

…

Des plumes de Pégase et de Cygne volèrent dans les airs.

« (Halètement) … … pfffff… je… j'vais… pfffff… »

« (Halètement) … …pffffff… y… pffff… arriver… »

« ...pfff… avant… »

« …toi… pfff… »

Le nuage de poussière soulevé par les deux coureurs créa un cyclone qui manqua peu d'envoyer leurs copains Dragon et Andromède jusqu'à la salle du Grand Pope directos. Finalement, devant le Temple des Gémeaux, Seiya et Hyoga s'arrêtèrent pile ensemble, pointant le doigt vers sa façade.

« VOICI LE TEMPLE DES GEMEAUX ! »

Les deux chevaliers avaient prononcé exactement en même temps cette phrase. D'abord étonnés d'être autant synchros, ils se toisèrent, l'air déçus.

« Zut… »

« On a pas pu se départager… »

« Bah, c'est pas grave, on verra au prochain temple… »

« Oui, mais, comment on compte les points ? Ça faisait un partout, moi pour le Temple du Bélier et toi pour celui du Taureau… »

« Deux partout. »

« Okay. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Shiryu et Shun les rejoignirent, prenant le temps de se reposer un peu. Le doux Chevalier d'Andromède n'avait pas renoncé à avouer son amour au jeune Cygne. Il s'approcha timidement du Russe.

« Hyoga… je… »

« Hum ? »

« Je… (Rougissement) …je… »

« Tu, tu ? »

« Eh bien… eh bien… »

« Eh bien, eh bien ? »

« Je voulais… je voulais… »

« Tu voulais, tu voulais ? »

A côté, apitoyé, le Chevalier du Dragon décida de donner un coup de pouce au timide Japonais.

« Hyoga, nous allons entrer dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que je suis à égalité avec Seiya pour la réplique de 'Voici le Temple du…' ? »

Shiryu soupira. '_Ne pas se suicider, ne pas se suicider…_'

« Non, ça veut dire que nous allons rencontrer Saga des Gémeaux, celui pour qui Seiya a... certains sentiments. »

« QUOI ! Le super chevalier schizophrène au cœur et à l'apparence d'un dieu ! ('_Bah, il a bon goût, le Pégase… mais pas autant que moi, parce que maître Camus est le meilleur ! _') »

« Exactement. Et tu sais aussi ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Bien sûr, puisque tu vas me le dire. »

« (Soupir…) Cela signifie, Hyoga, que tu ne pourras pas te disputer avec lui. Alors reste avec Shun, je me charge de surveiller Seiya. »

Le Dragon fit un clin d'œil au Chevalier d'Andromède, avant de les laisser ensemble. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le Pégase, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait inhabituellement songeur. Etrangement, cet air lui allait bien, sur sa frimousse souvent espiègle et énergique, des expressions dans la pureté rendait le visage attachant. Et d'après le peu qu'avait vu Shiryu de Saga des Gémeaux, il avait semblé porter un certain attachement au fougueux Pégase… (Sauf en crise de schizophrénie). Seiya était le seul – avec Kanon, le frère jumeau du Chevalier des Gémeaux – à avoir fait face seul aux deux côtés de Saga en même temps, et… à en sortir vivant. Il était le seul à avoir vu de ses yeux le secret du cœur du premier Gémeau, en l'emportant dans son propre cœur, sans jamais le révéler – lui qui était pourtant si bavard. Pas étonnant que ce dernier l'ait regardé avec cette expression si douce en lui posant ses mains sur les épaules, au combat conte Hadès, avant de mourir une seconde fois.

Si son intuition était bonne, il se pourrait bien que ces deux-là…

« Seiya, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout pâle… ('_Il a l'air à la fois inquiet et heureux…_') c'est le fait de rencontrer Saga qui te fait cet effet ? »

« Oui et non. » répondit le Pégase, très déterminé, une expression indéfinissable, entre peur et bonheur.

Shiryu haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça, 'oui et non' ? »

Seiya était plus sérieux que jamais.

« Oui, parce que je vais peut-être rencontrer le côté lumineux de Saga. Non, parce que je vais peut-être rencontrer son côté tourmenté. Oui et non, parce que je vais certainement rencontrer les deux. »

Silence.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Pégase. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers son compagnon, étonné, mais le Dragon arborait un étrange sourire, non dénué de sympathie.

« Cela n'est pas évident au premier coup d'œil, mais tu as une grande intelligence… »

« (Soupir) -- J'vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Shiryu… -- »

« Allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent.

Un rayon illumina les dalles froides, puis une grande silhouette à l'allure divine. Hyoga, Shun et même Shiryu en restèrent sans voix. Des cascades de cheveux bouclés couleur de mer, caressaient le vent et un visage d'une douceur immense, si pure, qu'elle semblait briller de vie dans les yeux émeraude, dont l'expression profonde allait droit au cœur. Une majesté triste, que la noblesse rendait encore plus belle, tandis que les rayons de soleil faisaient frémir les longs et magnifiques vêtements, ne cachant jamais l'attitude majestueuse d'un corps pourtant toujours dévoué à la guerre.

Saga des Gémeaux, celui jadis appelé… l'égal d'un dieu ?

« Je… vous attendais, chevaliers. »

La voix était douce, grave et profonde. Comme aimantés par ce charisme irrésistible, les trois garçons s'approchèrent. C'était bien différent du doux et serein Mû, ou du jovial Aldébaran. Saga des Gémeaux se tourna lentement vers celui qui restait derrière.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Seiya ? Habituellement, tu es le premier à foncer droit devant. »

« … … … »

Ses camarades de bronze furent choqués. '_QUOI ! Seiya…ne dit RIEN !_'

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es fatigué, peut-être. Après toutes ces épreuves… »

« … … … »

« En tout cas je suis très heureux de te revoir. »

« … … … »

« Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Veux-tu un peu de café ? »

Le Pégase avait le regard fixé sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Je me demande comment… »

« Comment ? Voyons, Seiya, avec une cafetière et… »

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est : je me demande comment tu arrives si bien à imiter Saga sans pour autant être lui ? »

La phrase jeta un silence. Le gardien du troisième temple eut un rire embarrassé, tandis que les trois chevaliers de bronze sursautèrent. '_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !_'

« Voyons, Seiya… c'est bien moi… tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Le Pégase secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne te reconnais pas. »

Silence de nouveau.

Puis un fou rire monta dans le temple. Interloqués, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu fixèrent le Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui semblait péter un plomb en se cachant la tête à force de rire comme un dément.

« Ahhhh ! Il va nous faire une crise de schizophrénie ou quoi, Saga ! »

« BANDE DE CRETINS ! UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR VOS SUPERIEURS HIERARCHIQUES ! »

Les trois chevaliers de bronze sursautèrent devant le langage peu châtié utilisé. '_Ça y est, il se prend à nouveau pour le Grand Pope !_'

« Mais, Saga… » commença Hyoga.

« Non mais T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ! Ma parole, vous les chevaliers de bronze, VOUS ETES ENCORE PLUS LENTS QU'ON LE DIT ! »

« Hein ! »

Inutile de dire que l'expression de noblesse et de douceur avait entièrement disparu du personnage, remplacé par une ardeur colérique, à la détermination frappante, tout aussi charismatique.

« J'VAIS PAS FAIRE UNE CRISE DE SCHIZOPHRENIE, PARCE QUE TOUT SIMPLEMENT, JE M'APPELLE PAS SAGA ! Maintenant, vous avez pigé, ou pas ! »

Le Cygne, le Dragon et Andromède le regardèrent, interloqués.

« Mais alors… tu es donc… »

Le 'faux Saga' enleva d'un geste brusque son déguisement majestueux, révélant ses habituels vêtements, et regarda les trois garçons avec cette flamme ardente et colérique qui le caractérisait tant, et dont la couleur comme l'expression fascinait par sa beauté impétueuse et déterminée, qui semblait ne jamais hésiter.

« OUI, je suis Kanon des Gémeaux ! Et pas Saga, comme vous trois le croyiez ! Vous êtes vraiment LONGS à la détente ! »

« KANON DES GEMEAUX ! Mais… ! »

L'ardent chevalier d'or les coupa, pour fixer Seiya d'un regard très particulier, comme s'il le jaugeait. Le Japonais lui renvoya regard pour regard, sans ciller, ni dire mot.

« Toi, tu vas me dire quelque chose et maintenant. Comment… COMMENT, bon sang… comment t'as deviné que j'étais pas Saga ! Je l'imite mal ou QUOI ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« J'te pige que dalle. Si je l'imite bien, alors, comment t'as vu? »

« Parce que justement, tu ne fais que l'imiter. »

Le Dragon des Mers haussa les sourcils, l'air furieux. Puis, féroce, il s'avança vers le jeune garçon, qui ne se laissa pas le moins du monde décontenancer.

« Si c'est une insulte, tu vas rapidement la retirer. Mais d'abord, tu vas t'expliquer. »

« Très bien. Dès que je suis entré et que je t'ai vu… j'ai compris que c'était toi. Ce n'était pas Saga… ça ne pouvait pas être Saga. Ça crevait les yeux. »

Les trois autres chevaliers de bronze se regardèrent, perplexe. '_Eh ben, nous, on n'y a vu que du feu…mais comment il a fait Seiya ! Il a développé le neuvième sens ou quoi ! _' Le cadet des Gémeaux gardait un regard toujours inquisiteur et sévère sur ce dernier.

« T'arrête pas, Pégase. J'veux tout entendre. Savoir comment tu as fait pour comprendre. »

Le jeune garçon avait un regard presque lointain.

« Saga… n'est pas fait pour la guerre. Il n'aime pas combattre, ni conquérir… il se bat seulement protéger Athéna. Au fond de lui… il n'aime pas relever les défis du combat, parce que pour lui, ça signifie le conflit, la division. C'est pourquoi… chaque fois que je suis avec lui… je sens son âme qui voudrait plus de paix, mais aussi une part de son cœur qui… qui lui dit qu'il faut combattre. Je ressens toujours cette dualité quand je suis avec lui… »

Seiya fixa de nouveau le Dragon des Mers dans les yeux.

« …mais toi, Kanon, tu es différent. Tu aimes les défis… tu aimes te battre… tu aimes foncer. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as imité Saga, mais… même en l'imitant, tu n'arrives pas à avoir cette dualité. Même en imitant parfaitement Saga, tu es Kanon. Kanon des Gémeaux, celui qui n'hésite pas. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'as si bien imité. Parce que tu n'as pas hésité à le faire. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux porta un regard aigu sur le jeune Pégase, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Puis, d'un violent coup de poing, il le renversa par terre.

« Aïe ! Mais… ! »

« Ça, c'était pour avoir dit que je ne fais qu'imiter Saga. »

Puis il s'avança, tendant une main au Japonais.

« Euh… hein, euh ! » fit Seiya, qui ne comprenait rien à rien. (Pourquoi Kanon lui tendait-il la main après l'avoir éjecté par terre !)

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir dit que qui j'étais, et ce que j'étais. _Kanon_ _des Gémeaux. _C'est pas si souvent que quelqu'un me considère pour ce que je suis. Surtout par rapport à mon frère. »

Un étrange, si précieux sourire, était apparu sur le visage du Dragon des Mers. Ce n'était pas souvent que le fougueux Gémeau dédiait cette expression à quelqu'un.

Rare qu'il donne son estime.

« BANANE, TU VAS RESTE PLANTE LA A ME REGARDER AVEC DES YEUX DE MERLAN FRIT ! SI JE TE DONNE MA MAIN, TU CROIS PAS QUE C'EST POUR QUE TU LA PRENNES ET QUE TU TE RELEVES? »

Seiya s'empressa de s'exécuter, un peu interloqué par les sautes d'humeur de Kanon. ('_Finalement, question dualité, lui aussi il bat des records… _')

« Euh, oui oui oui ! »

D'un mouvement énergique, le Dragon des Mers remit le Pégase debout. Puis, l'air inspiré, il se dirigea vers un coin sombre du temple, poussa une table luxueuse en y ajoutant cinq chaises, puis des verres en cristal. Ahuris, les chevaliers de bronze le regardèrent, sans rien piger. '_Euh, il va nous faire boire du poison comme épreuve pour avoir le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn, ou quoi ! _'

« Alors, les bronze… café ? Thé ? Jus de fruit ? Nectar ? Lait ? Eau minérale ? »

Les chevaliers en question le fixaient, pigeant toujours que dalle. Se méprenant sur leur silence, Kanon fronça un sourcil, posant les mains sur les hanches.

« Si c'est pour de l'alcool, me demandez même pas. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour ça (même si moi j'ai fait ma première cuvée à 4 ans… ), non seulement Saga aurait ma peau, mais aussi tous vos maîtres. »

« … … … »

« A priori, peut-être un cocktail, mais sans alcool… »

« … … … »

« **Merde je SUIS EN TRAIN DE vous proposeR à boire, Ça vous êtes capables de comprendre, c'est quand même pas au-dessus de votre QI! Alors asseyez-vous fissa POUR BOIRE QUELQUE CHOSE OU je vous envoie dans une autre dimension!** »

**Phiiiooouuuuu !** (Bruit de chevaliers de bronze qui s'assoient à la vitesse de l'éclair !)

« Voilà qui est mieux… » fit Kanon, satisfait.

'_Glup…_' pensèrent les jeunes garçons. '_Voilà pourquoi on le surnomme le « Dragon des Mers »… l'est vraiment pas commode…_'

« Alors, on commence par toi, fit le cadet des Gémeaux en désignant Hyoga. Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Thé glacé. »

Le regard de Kanon devint plus aigu.

« Tu es le disciple de Camus du Verseau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hyoga ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Comment… as-tu deviné ! »

Les autres chevaliers de bronze soupirèrent. '_C'est simple… y'a que Camus et son élève qui sont assez cinglés pour boire du thé congelé à la température du zéro absolu même en hiver…_' Le Dragon des Mers se tourna vers Shun.

« Et toi ? »

« D-du… d-du… du t-thé à la r-rose… »

« Toi, tu es Shun d'Andromède. »

« C-comment… as-tu d-deviné ! »

'_C'est lui qui a affronté Aphrodite des Poissons, le mégalo du look. Depuis de jour, ce dernier arrête pas de me parler de la beauté de son visage… -- et apparemment, ils ont le même goût pour le thé à la rose…_'

Puis, vers Shiryu.

« Et pour toi ? »

« Thé au jasmin. »

« Donc tu es le Chevalier du Dragon. »

« Je ne te demande pas comment tu as deviné. ('_Ça changera de la connerie ambiante…_') »

'_Dokho fait toujours boire du thé au jasmin dans sa maison._'

« Et toi, Pégase ? »

Ce dernier bondit.

« Un jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonné de grains de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orange sans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable ! »

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Euh… tu aurais pas quelque chose de plus… simple ? »

Seiya se mit à réfléchir profondément.

« Bon, dans ce cas… un mélange de lait fruité parfum réglisse-fraise-orange-tournesol-salade enrichi au calcium et à la vitamine C avec vingt pour cent de matière grasse et à l'emballage rouge fluo et naturellement biodégradable ! »

Le cadet des Gémeaux lâcha un long soupir, tandis que les autres chevaliers de bronze se mirent à pouffer de rire.

« **Y'A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE ? **»

Silence.

« … … …nan, m'sieur… ('_Glup…_') »

Un œil du Dragon des Mers étincela sauvagement.

« Je n'ai pas le choix… je vais devoir employer une de mes techniques ultimes… ne m'en voulez pas pour ça… »

Les garçons eurent la frousse devant la cosmo-énergie immense et sauvage qui s'échappa soudainement du second Chevalier des Gémeaux, alors l'éclat que des yeux émeraude devenaient cuivre. ('_Ça y est, il va nous envoyer dans une autre dimension !'_)

« **Mise en mode… DRAGON DES MERS !** »

**Pouf !**

En un instant, Kanon des Gémeaux devint… le Dragon des Mers ! Ses longs cheveux bleu marine ondulèrent (comme d'hab !), tandis que le visage caché par un casque laissait voir des yeux brillant, et que l'immense cape blanche semblait danser au vent, en harmonie avec la splendide armure marina protégeant son corps.

« **_Je sers Poséidon… je sers Poséidon… je sers Poséidon…_** »

Pégase, Andromède, le Cygne et le Dragon sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur tête. La voix était rauque, différente, comme si le chevalier d'or était sous hypnose !

« _**Je vais conquérir le monde ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! Saga je suis meilleur que toi ET JE VAIS TE LE PROUVER ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! **_»

« Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! » hurla Shun, terrorisé.

**BOUM !**

(Bruit de piliers explosant sous les coups de poings de Kanon !)

« _**J'ai même pas peur des dieux na na na nanèreeeuuuhhh! Alors Poséidon, file-moi ta force fissa pasque que j'vais conquérir le monde entier et Saga reconnaîtra ma valeur! MOUAH HA HA HA! Oh que je suis diaboliqueuuhhh! MOUAH HA HA HA!**»_

Terrorisés, ne comprenant plus rien à rien, les chevaliers de bronze n'en menaient pas large. Surtout… lorsqu'ils virent Kanon, effrayant sous sa nouvelle allure, avancer vers eux ! Ce n'était plus Kanon, le Second des Gémeaux, dévoué à la protection d'Athéna… mais bien le Dragon des Mers, celui qui avait juré sa perte et la leur !

« **_Misérables vermisseaux… oser mépriser mon rêve… pour vous être mis en travers de mon chemin, vous méritez de…_** »

Les cinq garçons n'en menaient pas large. Shun s'était réfugié dans les bras de Hyoga, Hyoga s'était réfugié sous la table, Shiryu s'était réfugié derrière un pilier, tandis que Seiya n'avait pas bougé.

« Seiya, tu es fou ! Viens par là ! Il va te tuer ! »

« Mééééé… et mon jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonné de grains de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orange sans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable ! »

Pas à pas, le Dragon des Mers s'approchait… 5 pas… 4… 3… 2… 1…

« SEIYA ! »

…pour finalement prendre un verre, et se diriger vers la cuisine. Le répit fut de courte durée, puisque Kanon revint avec un assortiment de fruits et divers ingrédients, avec un couteau de cuisine.

« **_MOUAH HA HA HA ! Saga, admire ma force ! MOUAH HA HA HA !_**

**Chlaque ! Chlaque ! Chlaque ! Chlaque ! Chlaque !**

Dans un nuage de cosmos, tant il allait vite, le Dragon des Mers avait coupé en particules d'atomes les fruits et le lait, qui tombèrent dans le verre en cristal. La mixture prit une jolie couleur or, pour finalement briller au soleil.

« **_Moi, le grand et invincible Dragon des Mers, j'ai réussi à faire un jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonné de grains de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orangesans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable! MOUAH HA HA HA! Tu as vu, Saga! Je suis meilleur que toi, t'arrives même pas à presser une orange! MOUAH HA HA HA!Je suis bien plus digne de conquérir le monde que toi! MOUAH HA HA HA!_**»

Le rire de dément fit exploser une bonne partie du temple, tant la cosmo-énergie était grande. Jusqu'à ce que…

**POUF !**

**(Fin de la technique 'Mise en mode « Dragon des Mers »' !)**

L'armure marina disparut, et les yeux du Second Chevalier des Gémeaux reprirent leur couleur normale. Ce fut l'expression malicieuse de son visage qui calma les chevaliers de bronze.

« Alors, comment c'était ? »

« … … … » dirent Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu.

Seiya goûta la mixture.

« Parfait ! Ouah ! C'est vraiment bien un jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonnés de grain de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orange sans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable ! Super, ta technique, Kanon ! »

Ce dernier se rengorgea.

« Je suis au regret de te dire que mon très cher et estimé frère aîné ne sait même pas presser une orange, donc, lui demande pas de t'apprendre la technique… »

Puis, de regarder les murs du temple autour presque complètement détruits.

« Merde, Saga va avoir ma peau… lui qui dit que j'en fais toujours trop… »

Goutte de sueur sur les tempes du Cygne, d'Andromède, et du Dragon. '_Tu m'étonnes… vivre avec un énergumène pareil… le pauvre Saga…_'

« Kanon, demanda prudemment Shiryu. Est-ce que tu as, comme Saga… une seconde nature ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Ouais. J'suis quand même un des Chevaliers des Gémeaux, donc… c'est normal. Mais pas tout à fait la même que Saga, puisqu'on a des caractères différents. Tu sais que mon frère a une meilleure maîtrise de la cosmo-énergie que moi, mais en revanche, moi, j'ai appris à maîtriser ce que j'appelle 'La force de la seconde nature des Gémeaux' mieux que lui. »

« Euh ? (Rien pigeant) »

« En clair, on a deux natures chacun. La normale, et… l'autre. Quand on fait appel à notre 'seconde nature', notre puissance dépasse tout ce qu'il y a de plus puissant au monde. Mais c'est hyper dangereux. C'est pour ça que Saga a quelques réticences avec sa 'seconde nature'… parce qu'à la différence de moi, les deux natures de mon frère son vraiment deux pour lui, et ne cessent d'entrer en conflit : Saga et Arlès. Tandis que moi, il n'y a que Kanon des Gémeaux. En fait, c'est une technique ancestrale de tous les chevaliers du signe des Gémeaux, gardée secrète en raison de sa puissance et des risques élevés qu'elle présente. »

« Ah… »

« Cette 'technique' décuple nos forces, mais à un prix élevé. Y'a une contrepartie… »

« Comme l'épée de Damoclès ? »

« Ouais. Comme l'épée de Damoclès. Non seulement c'est crevant, mais en plus c'est totalement incontrôlable. Si l'ennemi savait ça, ça serait catastrophique. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de nous… ou alors, il est très bien possible qu'on perde totalement l'esprit pendant une 'transformation'. Alors, motus et bouche cousue. N'en parlez à personne, sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

Un éclat orange brilla dans un œil du Dragon des Mers.

« **_…SINON J'me servirai de vous comme ingrédient pour le PROCHAIN jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonné de grain de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orangesans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable! MOUAH HA HA HA! Et saga verra ma valeur!_** »

Les cinq bronze sursautèrent, terrifiés. '_Ça y est, il a perdu l'esprit pendant la technique !_'

Mais, à leur grande surprise, Kanon retrouva vite un air moqueur.

« Je rigolais. »

« … … … »

« Bon, et maintenant, passons aux affaires. »

S'amorça une discussion pendant laquelle les chevaliers de bronze découvrirent, à leur grand étonnement, que Kanon pouvait très bien être de très bonne compagnie lorsqu'il le voulait. En attendant le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn qui devait être livré par coursier (contacté par Kanon lui-même), le cadet des Gémeaux leur dispensa des conseils précieux sur chacun des gardiens des temples, pour les aider à passer. En effet, de part sa vocation d'entremetteuse, le 'Matchmaker Master' n'ignorait plus rien de chacun des chevaliers, et il avait une mémoire terrible.

« Faites gaffe à Masque de Mort. Vous savez tous qu'il a la fâcheuse habitude de décorer son temple avec les visages des chevaliers imprudents qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route quand il a envie de tuer… essayez pas de l'attaquer quand il dort. Ses sens sont surdéveloppés. Votre arme réside dans la lettre que vous a donné Mû… »

« Ah, dans le premier temple. »

« Exact. Pour la suite, que dire ? Aiolia du Lion est un ami de Seiya, ça devrait aller. Il sera peut-être avec Marine, d'ailleurs. Shaka de la Vierge vous posera certainement des énigmes spirituelles, donc je vous conseille illico presto de réviser vos cours de civilisation bouddhiste et de religion. Pour Dokkho de la Balance, comme Shiryu est son élève, ça devrait aller, à moins qu'il veuille le mettre à l'épreuve. Attention au Casanova du Sanctuaire, Milo du Scorpion ; il aime bien les belles filles et les beaux garçons, mais il est toujours hyper sérieux en tant que chevalier. Aioros du Sagittaire n'est pas là aux dernières nouvelles, mais il se peut bien qu'il revienne ; si ça devait arriver, signez son bout de mur avec marqué dessus 'chevaliers, je vous confie le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn'. Quant à Shura du Capricorne, c'est un maniaque pas bavard, mais qui aime bien 'trancher la question', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… il attend Shiryu dont il sait qu'il 'ne vas pas y couper'. Camus du Verseau aime bien jeter des froids, l'ambiance risque d'être glaciale quand Hyoga arrivera. Et enfin, Aphrodite des Poissons a sérieusement envie de relooker quiconque passe par son temple, surtout Shun d'Andromède dont il ne peut pas oublier le visage. Et…

« Et ! Mais, c'est le dernier temple, non ? »

« En fait… bah, pour le dernier, c'est à vous de voir. Je ne peux rien dire. »

« Mais… »

Tandis que Hyoga commençait à protester, un coursier arriva par la porte. Il voulut frapper avant d'entrer, avant de s'apercevoir que y'avait plus de porte du tout.

« (Toussant) … … Seigneur des Gémeaux ? »

« Ah, tu m'apportes le Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn ? Donne-le à ces chevaliers. »

« Bien, Seigneur des Gémeaux. »

« Yo, merci. »

Voyant que le serviteur semblait encore hésiter à s'en aller, après avoir exécuté l'ordre du Dragon des Mers, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien… eh bien… »

« Certes, mais encore ? »

Le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains.

« Êtes-vous bien… le 'Matchmaker Master' ? »

« Ajoute 'le Grand, le Divin et l'Unique', mais sinon, c'est correct, chuis Machtmaker Master. »

« Je… je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous ? »

**BOUM ! (Bruit de chevaliers de bronze tombant par terre !)**

'_Y lui demande quand même pas de sortir avec lui !_' dit par télépathie Hyoga à Shun, qui lui répondit. _'Non, je ne pense pas… (Mais à toi je te le demanderais bien… --)'_

Très calmement, Kanon consulta son agenda électronique.

« Hum… voyons… j'ai un moment de libre la semaine prochaine, mais je serai pas en Grèce. Baker Street, tu connais ? T'auras qu'à prendre une autre dimension pour aller en Angleterre, et… »

« ? »

« …ah, j'oubliais que y'a que mon frère et moi qui savons créer une autre dimension… bon, bah je viendrais te chercher au Sanctuaire et on ira là-bas, puis je te ramènerai. Ça te va ? »

Le serviteur acquiesça vivement la tête, puis avant de sortir, ajouta.

« Matchmaker Master, pour ce qui est des honoraires, j'ai de quoi… »

« Laisse bé-ton pour le fric, refile-moi plutôt une nouvelle cape. J'ai réduit à l'état de particules celle de Saga par erreur quand j'ai appris qu'il avait refait une pizza quatre yaourts périmés pour le dîner… »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez, Seigneur des Gémeaux. »

Lorsqu'il disparut, les chevaliers de bronze regardèrent le Dragon des Mers avec de grands yeux.

« Kanon… TU PRENDS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION POUR VOYAGER ! »

« Ça dépend. C'est moins cher, mais le prob, c'est que si on fait pas attention, on peut se retrouver autre part que prévu. Tiens, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai atterri chez Hadès pile sur la harpe de Pandore alors que je voulais en Turquie… »

« … … … »

« …mais maintenant, je maîtrise mieux la technique. Je tombe sur le trône de Poséidon au lieu de m'empaler sur le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord de son sanctuaire… enfin, c'est vrai que je voulais aller en France, mais c'est déjà un progrès notable… »

« … … … »

« MAIS AU FAIT, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ! VOUS AVEZ LE LEGENDAIRE SACHET DE POPE-CORN ! VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE PARTI POUR LE PROCHAIN TEMPLE ! »

« Mé, mé… »

« DEHOOOOOOOOOORSSS ! »

Ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, les chevaliers de bronze filèrent ventre à terre, mais Seiya se vit retenir par la manche.

« Reste une seconde, Pégase, j'ai à causer avec toi. »

Le fougueux chevalier de bronze à l'éternel sourire seiyaesque s'assit sur la chaise.

« Alors ? Tu veux que je dise à Saga que tu as réussi à me faire un jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonnés de grain de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orange sans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable ? »

Mais le Dragon des Mers paraissait un peu nerveux, oubliant de relever la blague.

« Pégase, je l'ai pas dit à tes potes, parce que je pense qu'ils auraient pas pu tenir leur langue, mais… vous devriez faire gaffe. »

« Rôôôôh, pas t'affole ! On est les légendaires chevaliers de bronze, on va sauver le monde en réussissant à rassembler les 12 Légendaires Sachets de Pope-Corn ! »

« J'te parle pas de ces foutus Sachets. Evidemment que vous allez réussir. Même un chevalier de bronze y arriverait… »

« ('_Mais il me cherche ou quoi !_' --) GAAAAHHHH ! »

« …j'veux dire, il y a d'autres ennemis qui en veulent sérieusement au Sanctuaire, et qui n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer, comme tous les autres. Et ils sont puissants… »

« Qui ça ! Et comment tu sais ça ! »

« Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai remplacé Saga comme gardien du Temple des Gémeaux ! Il est occupé à identifier ces ombres qu'on voit bizarrement rôder près du Sanctuaire… et depuis qu'on est revenu de chez Hadès, je suis agent spécial d'Athéna et je furète un peu partout… et je peux te dire que des ennemis, on en a. Et puis, autre chose encore… tu sais, pour mon frère… tu as prévu… quoi faire ? »

Seiya savait à quoi il faisait référence. A la schizophrénie de Saga, sans doute née et aggravée par la douleur, la frustration et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours. Le si charismatique Chevalier des Gémeaux n'en avait jamais guéri, malgré son retour à la vie, et les soins de son frère. Et le cercle était vicieux, vu que Kanon lui-même ressentirait le poids du passé s'il ne parvenait à aider son frère.

Il y avait bien longtemps, dans leur petite enfance, les deux jumeaux s'entendaient à merveille. Mais leur cruelle formation au Sanctuaire les avait séparé, car… il n'y avait qu'une seule armure des Gémeaux. Tout avait basculé ce jour-là. Kanon, frustré de n'être que l'éternel deuxième, avait sombré dans la mégalomanie. Saga, de son côté, avait sombré dans la folie, laissant une deuxième personnalité prendre le dessus. Etait-ce, d'une certaine façon, un appel cruellement silencieux au secours lancé à son frère qu'il avait lui-même tué ?

Quand Kanon y repensait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer que c'était un pur miracle qu'ils puissent se retrouver après tant d'épreuves, tant de temps à sombrer dans le mal, et renouer un lien plus fort qu'avant. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé l'enfer et en étaient sortis vivants, ensemble – et c'était une éternelle fierté pour le Dragon des Mers.

Pourtant, Saga n'avait pas guéri des fantômes de sa schizophrénie, et c'était une perpétuelle déception pour Kanon, mêlée de douleur, que son frère aîné ne veuille s'autoriser à être heureux. Il avait essayé tant de choses, sans succès. Si seulement…

« Je saurais quoi faire avec Saga », l'interrompit une voix d'une étrange détermination.

C'était Pégase qui avait parlé, le fixant droit les yeux. Son interlocuteur eut un mince sourire.

« C'est bien. »

Seiya fut ému par le changement d'expression qu'avait eu le visage du Dragon des Mers. L'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé plus doux, empreint d'une tristesse noble qui lui rappela Saga des Gémeaux. Mais peut-être ne fût-ce qu'une illusion, car l'instant d'après…

« **_…et de toute façon TU FERAIS MIEUX, Pégase, car sinon tu seras le nouvel ingrédient de mon prochain jus cent pour cent fruit de carotte-mangue-cerise au sept fruits du soleil assaisonnés de grain de tournesol et parfumé au lait d'orange sans colorant si conservateur à l'emballage violet fluo et naturellement biodégradable ! MOUAH HA HA HA !_ **»

Le jeune chevalier de bronze sursauta jusqu'au plafond, où il se cogna sévèrement la tête.

« Aïïïïïeeeeeeeuuuhhh ! »

Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, il vit avec surprise que Kanon ne semblait plus avoir les yeux orange qu'il avait cru voir l'instant d'avant. Hein ?

« Kess t'attends, Pégase ? Le déluge ! Les autres t'attendent, et mon frère aussi ! »

Le cadet des Gémeaux était redevenu lui-même, avec son air ironique et ardent ! C'est alors que Seiya comprit que lui, Kanon des Gémeaux, avait trouvé une façon de dépasser ses problèmes 'de deuxième personnalité', et qu'il lui demandait d'aider Saga à le faire aussi…

« Yeeeeees Siiiiirrr ! J'y gooooooooo ! (_Traduction : Oui monsieur ! J'y vais ! _»

Et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée Pégasesque. Kanon le regarda longuement partir, même après qu'il eût disparu de son champ de vision. Puis, il bailla tout aussi longuement, fatigué d'une telle journée de travail…

« Bon baaaaahhh… c'est pas le tout, maaaiiss… je piquerai bien un somme, moi… »

**DRIIINNNNGG ! DRIIINNNGGG ! **

(Portable qui sonne !)

Le cadet des Gémeaux regarda son portable d'un air colérique, affligé, exaspéré, puis…

« OUUUUUUIIIINNNN ! Mais pourquoi MOI ! »

Il voulut ignorer la sonnerie, mais celle-ci continuait, insistante. Finalement, à bout de nerf, il décrocha, et se mit à hurler dans le combiné sans attendre.

« **_Qui que tu sois, au bout du téléphone, décroche sur le champ parce que je suis pas Kanon des Gémeaux et qu'il va faire une sieste ici et maintenant, et non, même si t'en as l'impression, ce n'est PAS Kanon des Gémeaux qui te parle ! BYE BYE !_** »

Un doux rire résonna à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Hé bien, petit frère, je vois que tu es toujours agréable quand tu es fatigué… tu devrais te reposer, tu es surmené… »

Le Dragon des Mers soupira, reconnaissant la voix. Une fois de plus, il passait pour un imbécile aux yeux de son frère !

« Oh, arrête, Saga. T'es la deuxième personne qui me dit ça… »

« Et cette personne a eu raison comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te déteste quand tu as raison… » bouda le plus jeune. Mais la voix continua, amusée.

« Alors, tu as dû beaucoup me détester, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! - »

« Je suppose que t'envoyer à ma place garder le Temple des Gémeaux et son Légendaire Sachet de Pope-Corn a dû y contribuer ? »

« Tu as bien déconné sur ce coup-là, c'était une idée complètement tordue, mais… C'EST POUR çA QUE C'ETAIT GENIAL ! Mouah ha ha ha ! Ces imbéciles de bronze se sont faits avoir sur toute la ligne ! Je dois avouer que t'as vu juste sur ce coup-là… continue comme ça, mon frère, et tu deviendras aussi génial que moi ! »

« Qu'Athéna m'en préserve. Je suis peut-être schizophrène, mais pas idiot… »

« SAGAAAAAA ! Raaaaaahhh il m'énerveeeeeuuuhhhh ! »

« Du calme, Kanon. C'était ce que l'on appelle une 'plaisanterie'… »

« Boooonnn, c'est bon, on arrête de déconner. Je suppose que t'as appelé parce que tu voulais un rapport ? »

« Exact. J'attendais ton coup de fil, mais comme tu tardais… »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… bon, voilà les nouvelles. Comme je t'ai déjà dit, les bronzes se sont faits avoir sur toute la ligne, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu m'ont vraiment pris pour toi… »

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu as beaucoup travaillé mes gestes… »

« …au début. »

« Quoi ! »

« Ils m'ont seulement pris pour toi au début, je disais. Oui, parce que Seiya ne s'est pas fait avoir. »

Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Kanon devinait ce que son frère pouvait ressentir…

« Il a vu au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas toi. J'avais beau imiter tes gestes, tes mimiques, ta voix, tes habitudes, il s'est seulement planté devant moi, pour me dire à voix haute : 'Ce n'est pas Saga qui est devant moi. Je le sentirais. Quand je suis avec lui, je sens une part de son âme qui veut la paix, et une autre qui lui dit qu'il faut combattre. Quand je suis avec lui, je ressens toujours cette dualité… et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'es pas lui.' »

Silence. Kanon sentit que son frère était très, très, très, très, très touché…

« … … … il a… vraiment dit cela ? »

« Aussi vrai que je suis là en train de te causer. On dirait, mon frère, que tu vas devoir prendre des congés auprès d'Athéna… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour préparer ta lune de miel avec le Pégase ! »

Le Dragon des Mers aurait juré sentir son frère rougir à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

« Nananananèreeeuuuuhhhh ! Et c'est MOI que j'ai raaaaaaaaaaison ! Tu peux même pas me contredireeeeeeuuhhh ! Et QUI C'EST le meilleur qui a TOOOUUUJOURS RAAAAISON ! »

Un grand soupir se fit entendre, quoique un peu amusé.

« Tu es insupportable, Kanon… ne profites pas de la situation sous prétexte que tu as des talents en tant qu'entremetteur… »

« MOUAH HA HA HA ! Enfin môôôsiieeuuuur le grand et noble Saga des Gémeaux reconnaît MES talents DONC MON GENIE INCROYABLE ! »

« Tu as toujours une très nette tendance à l'hyperbole en ce qui te concerne… »

« Ça veut dire QUOI, ça ! »

« Que, mon cher petit frère, ton génie n'est pas si incroyable que ça, si tu n'as même pas compris ce que je te… AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Le brusque cri de douleur glaça de terreur le Dragon des Mers. Il était en train avec son frère de se vanner pour rire, et voilà que… non, impossible ! Ça devait être une blague !

« Saga, merde ! Déconne pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! »

Une voix méconnaissable lui répondit, tant elle était traversée de douleur.

« J-je… aaahhhh… K-kanon… »

« Bordel, bien sûr que c'est moi, tu veux que ça soit qui, ANDOUILLE de frère ! »

« I-il… i-il… est… l-là… »

Le cœur du cadet des Gémeaux fit un bond dans sa poitrine. D'un coup, il venait de comprendre. Arlès ! La seconde personnalité de Saga ! Elle revenait ! Mais comment était-ce possible ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la déclencher brusquement !

« MEERRDDEEUUUHH ! Saga, TIENS BON ! »

Le Dragon des Mers commença à appeler son cosmos pour exécuter la seule technique au monde capable de sauver son frère…

« **_TECHNIQUE CANON DE KAN…_** a !»

**BOUM !**

La transformation ne s'était pas réalisée, comme attendue. Dans un élan d'ardeur incontrôlée, le cadet des Gémeaux s'était évanoui brusquement, tombant par terre. Contrecoup brutal du surmenage intensif, deux jours non-stop.

Pourtant, dans le téléphone portable, les cris de douleur de l'aîné des Gémeaux sous l'effet de l'emprise grandissante d'Arlès…

Mais, cette fois, personne n'était là pour freiner la montée en pouvoir grandissante de l'esprit malin…

Arlès : « MOUAH HA HA HA ! Je vais conquérir le monde, les Légendaires de Pope-Corn, et enfin pouvoir m'acheter un sauna avec l'argent gagné en les revendant à la brocante ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! Saga, admire ton maître, que tu vénèreras jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité ! »

Inquiets, les vaillants chevaliers d'or l'auraient été encore plus, s'ils avaient entre aperçu l'élégante et majestueuse silhouette noire présente dans le Temple des Gémeaux, regardant le Dragon des Mers complètement inconscient et hors de combat par terre…

« My, my, if it isn't that Sea Dragon... Gemini Kanon, _you_ thought _I _would mistake you for your brother ? Pathetic… »

* * *

**(A suivre…)**

Bon, petit devinette ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? (Je crois que vous avez tous deviné, même si j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute en anglais…)


End file.
